Dictionary
by ajmonkeygirl99
Summary: Natsu finds a very familiar word, and wants to know what it means. For some reason, Lucy refuses to tell him what it is. Will Natsu figure out what his 'mystery-word' really means - or will he be stuck wondering what he's missing out on? NaLu/GaLe
1. The Word

**A/N: This is an idea I've had swimming in my head for a while. Maybe its cliche or something...but oh, well. I hope you enjoy my very first Fairy Tail fanfic! This is pretty short because it's like an intro or a prologue. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The word**

It was a slow day in the town of Magnolia. Missions after the whole Tenrou Island shebang were nearly non-existant, and many of the S-class participants found themselves hanging around the guild or at home, bored out of their minds. One of the bored mages happened to be 'Salamander' Natsu, the fire dragon-slayer who was, of all things, sprawled out on the Stellar-Spirit mage Lucy's floor - reading the _dictionary._ Happy - his happy-go-lucky exceed- flopped on the floor beside him, whining about the lack of fish in Lucy's kitchen. Lucy herself just sat at her desk, scribbling away at her novel she was writing, _'Levy-chan wants the next chapter soon, so I can't make her wait!' _

The seconds ticked by, then turned to minutes, and then hours. Natsu entertained himself by looking up words that started with his favorite letters: 'F' for fire, 'D' destroy, and 'H' for Happy. Natsu felt quite proud that he could read, remembering how Igneel had taught him how to do so. He just skipped around, going from one letter to another. He had just flipped to 'L' to see what started with the same letter as his favorite Celestial Spirit-mage when one word stopped him. It was a four-letter word that stopped him in his tracks; he could have sworn he'd seen it before, because it just looked _so_ familiar. Natsu ran his eyes over the many definitions beside it. '_Which one is the right one?'_ He wondered to himself. There were just so _freaking_ many! He put his finger on the one closest to the word and read to himself:

_**Love-(noun) A strong positive emotion of regard and affection.**_

Natsu stared at the page, page 192, the book said. He puzzled through the word's meaning one word at a time. _Strong,_ Natsu knew what being strong was. It was never giving up, it was being able to defeat fearsome enemies with a single, flame-ignited fist._ Positive,_ made him think of Happy. Not a care in the world, and having an awesome outlook, right? Being all revved up after eating tasty fire, that was what positive meant to him. _Emotion,_ this was the more tricky one. Was emotion like...feelings? Was it the anger he felt when some one threatened his precious Nakama? Or was it the tears Erza cried when her childhood friend, Simon, had died? Was emotion what made Lucy travel to see her father after Phantom Lord had been defeated by Fairy Tail? Natsu supposed that was what emotion could be. _Regard _and _affection_ really threw him for a loop, though. What the heck were those words supposed to mean?

Natsu stood up and made his way over to Lucy, dictionary in hand. He would ask her what the '_love_' business was about, and try to see why it seemed so big and familiar to him.

So Natsu slammed the book down over the notebook paper in front of his friend, preparing to ask for answers that he would have a harder time getting then he ever would've thought.

* * *

**A/N: Make sure you drop a review, or I'll send Erza after you! Expect an update soon...**


	2. Reaction

**A/N: Such kind words from my reviewers! And thank you to all who also chose to favorite/follow this story. Review replies will be posted at the end of every chapter, and I will try to dish out an update at least every week. (It's already put in my calendar!) And this goes to all: Natsu is reading a dictionary, (imagine his childish side coming out and wanting to look up all his favorite things or something.) Anywho, reading a dictionary because he is very, **_**very**_** bored. Now, back to what everyone, (hopefully,) actually wants to read: the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ugh...I forgot this on the first chapter...the horror of saying it! Alright. I do not own the awesomeness that is Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does, that lucky duck. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reaction**

Lucy was excited. Her latest chapter was nearly completed, and she felt it was the best one yet. _'Levy-chan is going to love it!'_ She was just about to turn to check on Natsu, who had been oddly quiet for however long had passed, when something slammed down right in front of her. That something was a dictionary, with Natsu's pointer finger on a word that could only bring trouble.

_His finger was directly on the word 'love'._ Lucy internally freaked for a split second, dozens of possibilities flying through her head at all the things her best friend could be implying with one, simple word. Then she ran the less horrifying outcomes through her head: Maybe he's not even pointing to...that word. Maybe he's trying to point to lousy! (Even though 'lousy' was a good three words above 'love'.) Then she wondered if it was a little kid thing; Natsu sure never acted like a teenager usually would. He would link even the definition he had his dreaded finger on as a way of explaining a bond between Nakama, or how the Master views all guild members as! She gulped though, when she saw a few of the other definitions resting below the first. _'Sexual relations! How the heck am I supposed to explain that to _Natsu_!'_ All those jumbled thoughts passed in nearly ten seconds, the exact time it took Natsu to stick his head in the space between Lucy's face and the desk.

"GAH!" She yelled, scooting backwards in the chair, which promptly tumbled over. 'His face was _way_ too close!' Not that Lucy minded or anything, if she was going to be truthful, quite the opposite. She didn't mind _at all._ Which worried her. _'Natsu's your best friend idiot!'_ She told herself, _'You can't like your own best friend!'_

"Lucy, why is your face so red? I have to ask you something." Natsu said, leaning over her, "Luce, c'mon get up." He helped her to her feet, not noticing she was still dazed from all the suddenly _mushy_ thoughts she was having. Her and Natsu, holding hands while they walked down the sidewalk, her and Natsu, at some fancy resturant, _'Why is Natsu sparkling?'_ Her and Natsu, sharing their first _kiss_-

'_BAD LUCY!'_ She was going to go insane if she didn't escape _right now._ Escape was pretty impossible at the moment though, with Natsu peering intently at her. "Did you hear me?" His voice broke through the plans to flee she was testing, "Lucy, what does this word mean?" He was even closer now, his cotton candy locks all spiky as usual, his black eyes drilling into hers. Lucy couldn't help but notice his chest under the open vest he always wore, so muscular, and so tan...

Happy had flown to sit on the bed, and was watching his partners; partly wondering if they were going to go out and buy him some fish, and partly wondering what the heck was going on. He had a pretty nice view from where he was at, so he could see, crystal clear when Lucy _bolted _from the room, leaving a very confused Natsu in her midst.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Lucy ran with all her might. She ran as fast as her boot-clad feet would carry her, taking the familiar path to the guild. She needed help, she needed to stinking _talk_ to somebody before she went completely _crazy._ And the guild seemed like the perfect solution at the current time. Surely some one would know what to do, Mirajane, or Levy, Lisanna, _heck_ even Erza could help handle the situation. Whatever the situation was, that is. '_Am I over-reacting?'_ She asked herself, nearly to the guilds doors. '_Natsu, of all the forsaken people, is asking you what l-o-v-e is! Of course you need to do something!'_

She told herself, firmly, once more that this was serious business and strode forward into the guild.

* * *

**A/N: Is this a cliffie? If it is...oops. Well, this is probably the last chapter for this week, unless I feel up to giving out another. **

**Review Replies:**

**gameer1000: THE WAIT IS OVER! Here you are, my dear 1st reviewer...your second dish! Prepare for the third.**

**OhtaSuzuke: Yeah...far-fetched indeed. BUT I think I made it work, at least a little, don't worry! Gihihi...I feel so evil for what I have planned. I hope the rest of this story makes you scream 'kya!' even more!**

**Guest: (1) The review that came first, cuz both of you are named guest...uh...I was totally aiming to be interesting and different, so I'm glad you think so.**

**Guest: (2) Cute...^_^ Yes, good word choice!**

**final-zangetsu: I'm glad you do! My inbox kept going off, and I saw how you favorited and followed, and it made me so happy! I really hope you love what's coming up!**

**LuckyLifeSmile: Gosh, your username rocks! I caught your review in my inbox last minute, and I'm happy I did. I SMILED! An awkward conversation, indeed, if Natsu can ever get Lucy to talk to him, that is. XD Fluff is life, to me, I think. So there will be plenty of that! Erza won't attack you, so yes, REJOICE! I feel like she would come after me though, if I didn't update A.S.A.P...*tears up* you called it great work...YAY XDXDXD**

* * *

**Review...or I'll tell Natsu you hurt Lucy, AND HE WILL TURN YOU TO ASHES! MWAHAHA! (Edolas reference, anyone?)**


	3. Meddling

**A/N: So before I go to bed, I check how many reviews I have, correct? And then in the morning, THERE IS EVEN MORE! I almost fainted when I saw all the emails for alerts/favorites and such. Thank you sooo much for making the rest of my week!**

**Disclaimer: I diss my claim: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meddling **

Mirajane was considered a sucker for romance. She would see every possibility between her Nakama when they were blind to it themselves. She could see the not-so-secret glances Gajeel would give Levy while Pantherlily looked on, and how Evergreen would pretend to ignore her younger brother, but peek at his uncovered upper-half when she thought he wasn't looking. Maybe her Nakama thought they could eventually get their own relationships going _peacefully_ using their own willpower. But this was the guild Fairy Tail, and to Mirajane, deceptively sweet barmaid, meddling was a must.

Mira had just picked up another tankard to clean out when the guild doors burst open and Lucy came striding in. Mirajane couldn't miss her flushed cheeks, or how she was so out of breath. '_I wonder what happened...'_

Lucy stopped at the bar, directly in front of Mira, and said with the quietest voice she could, "I need your help."

Mirajane simply smiled and waved her closer and tapped her ear, which the Celestial Spirit leaned forward and whispered into:

_"Natsu found love."_ Lucy forgot to think over the words that had just came from her mouth. She didn't think about how this was Fairy Tail's Mirajane, and that if there was a way to twist Lucy's words to her advantage, then twisted they would be.

From across the guild, Gajeel had been eavesdropping on the two's conversation. But not because he was _interested_ or anything; he was bored. His awesome dragon-slayer senses couldn't help but hear the conversation, and it was bad luck that he had been lifting his beer to his mouth when he had fully processed the words through his rather slow brain. His beer spewed from his mouth, and his eyes widened in shock. _'Salamander? Of all the bloody people in the freaking guild, him?'_ Lily looked up at him, his look questioning. Gajeel waved him off, even when the persistant exceed scowled at him. The iron dragon-slayer wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and tried in vain to catch the rest of the discussion. He tried in vain, because there wasn't any more talking going on.

Mirajane's eyes were distant, and a dreamy smile had formed on her pretty face. From her childhood, that pink-haired twerp with a knack for destroying everything...had fallen in love! She let out a sigh just before it hit her. _'I have no idea who the lucky girl is! Is it Lucy? Is it some other mystery-girl? Who, who, who?' _She loved gossip, and this seemed like the best rush that she would ever get. After all, Natsu was so dense that him finding love was almost unbelievable.

Meanwhile, Lucy was beginning to get just a little creeped out...Mira's facial expression was changing faster than she could keep up with now; happy, wistful, and was that...eagerness_? 'What the heck is going on in her head?' _

After what seemed like an eternity to an iron dragon slayer and the spirit mage, Mirajane opened her mouth, "So, who's the lucky girl?" Lucy stared, and slowly, (all this stress was making her brain rather sluggish,) she came to a realization. "Mira! No, no! That isn't what I meant! I meant he found _the word_ and now he wants to know what it means! I need your help..." The rest of Lucy's babble was tuned out as the oldest Strauss sibling began to think... Her thirst for romance wasn't going to be quenched! Or, was it? She leaned her elbow on the bar, and tried to take hold on the situation:

So, the pink-haired, pyro, dense as a brick dragon-slayer Natsu wanted to know what love was, huh? Lucy was flailing her arms around dramatically now, but the take-over mage took no notice of the fact, too deep into her scheming to pay attention. _'I should be able to show him what love is...all I need is Lucy, danger, and a whole lot of patience.'_

At his own table, Gajeel had heard and seen everything. He heard how bunny girl had kept ranting, even though the barmaid was in her own little world. And he didn't miss how Mira's expression that she wore was definitely left over from her demon days...All he could think at that point was: _'I'm so glad that her focus ain't on me and the bookworm...'_

* * *

**And...done XD Yes, it was fillerish, I apologize, but it had to be done in order for what's coming next to make sense. Plus, I got a ton of new ideas from it...YEAH!**

**REVIEW CORNER:**

**LuckyLifeSmile: I tried to update ASAP...I didn't want you guys to die, or anything. ^.^ Awesome usernames that make me smile deserve compliments! And your take on advice in the guild is EXACTLY what I thought! I did incorperate Gajeel and Mirajane into this chapter, but the rest of the guild is going to be in on it soon as well... And XD I made the whole Natsu asking what love meant thing totally misunderstood because I thought it was better this way. Like: HE FOUND LOVE! HE SAW IT! Or something...I like long reviews, because I like to talk :P And overreacting to me, seems like something Lucy would do in this situation. Thanks for the support!**

**xBluieLovex: Thank you! Lucy is always good for a laugh...And you made me happy with saying you liked it!**

**gothic lolita 488: *blushes* You LOVED it...aw...And I will try, but because I stink at getting off my butt and because this was a filler chappie... sorry! DX**

**foxy sage: Total OCCness...you could say that, sure. But I'm only doing it this way to make my plot line work. And I do kind of feel sorry for putting Lucy through this...:3 Well, I would, but to me it's too funny.**

**the giggle bug: Lucy is going to receive a lot of pity these next few chapters...And I was aiming for cuteness, so thanks!**

**OhtaSuzuke: The guild's reaction comes later...And it will be entertaining, because well *shrugs* it's Fairy Tail! And sparkly Natsu is an awesome Natsu, at least I'd hope. O_O DO YOU SEE THIS UPDATE? XD And thanks for encouraging me to write on, I'm glad you like this story! O_O**

**IamaPegasusDEALWITHIT: Your username XDXDXD I love it almost as much as happy loves his fish! And here is your continuation!**

**KirstyKakes: Awesome? *blushes* Aw, shucks! I'm glad you lol'ed and thought it was great!**

**LiLyRoSe98: *bows* here is your update!**

** : (Your username is cool as well!) Lucy isn't going to be known for being smooth in this story, is she? :D Lol... (x2! You reviewed twice!)**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: I will call off Erza! Thanks, I was trying to hook you all and reel you in, hope I did what I planned! **

**(2 review) I'm going to try and do that for every chapter XD It scares people into it, I think! Fluff *checks off clipboard* I'm on it! You can count on fluff and humor, because I swear, that's all my mind likes to think about...:P**

* * *

**Review, or I'll tell Juvia you like Gray...and then you know what'll happen! XD**


	4. Doubt

**A/N: *insert sheepish face here* I just posted another fairy tail fanfic, so please go and review! *drops cheesy commercial smile* So...Long week ahead. Morning practice, afternoon practice, and...school. Blarg. Hang with me, I actually tend to write more and post more DURING the school year.**

**Disclaimer: Chapter 4...right? DO I HAVE TO SAY IT AGAIN? *various Japanese lawyers nod* Er...fine. I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, it would suck. Because I cannot draw worth a crap. *various lawyers nod, happy for now...***

* * *

**Chapter 4: Doubt**

Something was up. Lucy had practically sprinted away from her own house, just to get away from...him? What the heck had he done? Natsu stared at the book that rested in his hands, and focused on the word that was the very root of all his troubles. _'Weird ol' Luce, running away from a harmless question...'_ What Natsu didn't know was that to Lucy, the question he had asked was _far_ from harmless.

"Natsu..." Happy trilled, interrupted by a loud growling of his stomach, "I want fish Natsu!" Said fire dragon-slayer glanced up to see Happy sprawled on Lucy's bed, holding his belly and groaning again about the lack of fish. "Mmm..." Natsu hummed in response, turning his chair back to face the oh-so-dreaded dictionary.

Fighting a mage with magical power that surpassed his own? He could handle that. Happy wanting more fish than there probably were in the entire town of Magnolia? He...could handle that. Taking beatings from Erza, scoldings from Levy, taunts from Gray, heck, he could handle one of Gajeel's iron punches to the gut better than he was handling Lucy's reaction to a word on a piece of paper. Why was this even getting to him?

Natsu glanced over at the door that his best friend had sprinted through moments ago when he had an idea. The wheels in his head began to turn, and Happy's protests were the farthest thing from his mind. _'That's it!'_ Sure, it would take time, and Natsu never had been one to wait for anything, but it would all work out; it just had to.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

It was perfect. Mirajane had the perfect plan set, now all that was left was to talk to Master. She asked Kinana to cover for her while she discussed important business with Makarov. And to her, it _was_ business. The oldest Strauss sibling slipped between a drunk Macao and a chortling Wakaba, heading right for the office. She knocked politely and waited until she heard a faint, "Come in!" Before entering. She sat in a comfy chair across from the little old man, and readied herself. "I have some exciting news, but I want your help for something too," Mira began, folding her hands delicately in her lap. Makarov raised a bushy eyebrow, and she took it as a signal to continue, "It's about Natsu, and Lucy. You know as well as I do, Master, that they like each other. But...they're both to dense to realize this, and I think it's about time we do something."

By the time she was finished explaining, both of Makarov's eyebrows were raised, and he shot her a look of disbelief. "It's true," Mira assured him, "I have the perfect plan. When he finally gave his consent in the form of a nod, she began talking almost as fast as Levy McGarden could read, "We send them both on a mission," suddenly, her eyes lit, as if she'd just had a good idea, "Not just them, but Gajeel and Levy-chan too!"

Back at his table sitting with Pantherlily, Gajeel sneezed. _'Something tells me that this ain't gonna be good...' _he thought, staring at the Master's office door, where his 'favorite' barmaid had disappeared into. Then his gaze traveled over to a certain blue-haired bookworm, _'This stupid meddling of hers better pay off.' _And with that last thought, he grabbed the beer Kinana set in front of him and downed it. Curse his dragon-slayer senses, Gajeel could tell something big was going to happen. Not only that, but he could also tell he wasn't going to like whatever she was planning one bit.

"It's settled then!" An excited Mirajane clapped her hands together with finality and gracefully strode out of the room, her dress swishing behind her and a rather pleased smile on her flawless face. In her hand, unnoticed by her Nakama, a thin paper scroll rested in her hand, a scroll that Gajeel and Natsu would later be calling 'the scroll of doom' for years to come.

* * *

**A/N: Seriously, go check out my other story...I'm trying to see if it's worth my while! (It's suspenseful, and NaLu, maybe some GaLe and Loke/Aries) Anywho, thanks to all who review/favorite/follow this story. It means a lot, and when I wake up, check my inbox and see a whole spanking load of fanfiction mail, I get incredibly happy. Don't know if I mentioned this before, but you don't need to worry about me not updating during the school year, I'm pretty decent at it! (If I do say so myself.) It's probably all those boring, morning study halls I have. **

**REVIEW REPLIES: Ohmigosh! THERE ARE SO MANY WHO REVIEWED! LIKE TWENTY OF YOU! *faints***

**LuckyLifeSmile: Mira, oh Mira, you will be the death of me...I cannot get enough of you and your matchmaking! XD He is next, I just couldn't resist the urge to torture him...oops! :D Enjoy this chapter, I'll be sure to dish out the next one A.S.A.P!**

**AnimeDAngel: *bows* Thank you! **

**Guest: Strange, didn't know you got internet in Magnolia, Lucy. AND YOU CAN NEVER STOP THE NALU! XD**

**AznMelody5678: I'm glad you like it! And to me, at least, Mira has a very big brain for all those 'couple spots'. Gajeel isn't going to have the chance to run...MWAHAHA! :P**

**ectetra101: It took me like, 3 tries to spell ectetra, what the heck is wrong with me! That word is going to be on my spelling test! :O I'm glad you enjoy, ;) Here's your update!**

**Erza Scarlets: O.o O-okay...*sends Erza after you***

**StarlightAngel26: Lucy will never have it easy...*insert evil laughter here* Natsu is pretty thick-headed, so we'll see if he can get the gist of things. Thanks! :)**

**DinoRawrz: Evil Mira is Evil! XD lol, Glad you like it, I'll keep writing, so you keep on a' reading ;)**

**FRefugee: Detailed plot...fluff...I suppose I can do that. Details harp on me though, so I'll do your request and try not to fry my poor, overworked brain :P UPDATE!**

**Mio Heartfilia999: Lucy has no luck in this story XD I can't bring myself to give the poor girl a break...:P Here's your update, enjoy!**

**XBluieLoveX: I too like the matchmaker in Mira...she's gotta have something other than bar tending to do at Fairy Tail, right? XD I hope I was fast enough for you...Sorry if I wasn't :3 And your praise makes me blush...**

**Wasabi-kun: Are you a GaLe fan too! *SQUEAL* I love that pairing to death, along with NaLu...maybe I can start a fanfic on them as well...And I'm glad you like evil Mirajane! **

**Jesus: I really 3 your username! :3 I'm glad you liked it, and thought it was cute! And...the wait is over :D**

**fairy tail and anime FTW: I couldn't agree any more with your username! XD *fingers nose* Who's Mary? And I happen to like my tiny nose...I'm glad my last line had the desired effect! Gajeel, you big teddy bear :P I have 2 sisters, how many do you have? AND I MADE MOAR! XDXDXD  
xXxSnowyDreamxXx: DON'T DIE ON ME! HERE, HERE'S YOUR UPDATE!**

**Guest: I teared up. Call me corny, but I did. I teared up at the part where you said that you thought it'd be one of the best stories you'd ever read...Sorry if the wait was a little long, I really hope you enjoy the rest of what I have planned out! :)**

**GoldenRoseTanya: OMG! (lol) You reviewed The Power of Twelve, didn't you? YAY! Update, I did. And awesome, why thank you! I hope you keep reading my work!**

**Nadeshiko Redfox: Your username is an original, I rather like that. :3 There's other stories? TELL ME WHAT THEY ARE! I'm glad we see eye to eye on this, it really makes me feel a whole lot better about my writing...**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: Can't tell you what happens next XD EVILLLL! Mira would so over estimate all the complications ne? Juvia! *calls her over* No more stalking the loyal reviewers, Juvia! What about your Gray-sama? *Juvia goes off to who knows the heck where* Okay...Glad you like it :3**

**kioku7: Glad you enjoy, WAIT NO LONGER XD**

**Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy: LUCY! GET YOUR TUSHIE BACK IN THE STORY! Sorry bout that...Update away, ne? And I'm glad you loved it!**

**Review or I'll take Happy's fish away for the rest of the week and tell him it WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! *Demonic Laughter***

**Happy: Who did it? WHO MADE ME HAVE NO FISH! YOU, OVER THERE, YOU DIDN'T REVIEW!**


	5. Mission

**A/N: Hello again! I hope the weeks been treating you all well? On the weekends I have softball games with Rainbow Unicorn Skittle Girl, so that might take off a little of the time I have to get the next few chapters out, but they will be written, don't you worry. **

**PLEASE NOTE: This chapter is a few days late because Fanfiction wouldn't let me post it. Sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: Hi! I own Fairy Tail, and Coldplay does concerts on the moon, and my dog can fly, plus, did you know that now drinking salt water makes you 10 years younger? *total sarcasm* Course not, I DO NOT OWN THE AWESOMENESS!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mission**

Lucy sighed; Mira had gone to see the master _ages_ ago for some reason, and she still wasn't back! She drummed her fingers on the wooden bar, humming to herself, when suddenly the doors to the guild burst open.

And a nightmare walked in.

_Okay,_ it was Lucy's nightmare, that came in the form of a curious partner and a fish-loving exceed. But, still, nightmare. She tried to look inconspicuous as she searched for a place to disappear for a while, until Natsu and Happy left. Maybe she could make it back to her apartment? In the meantime, she decided to make her way over to team Shadow Gear's table, and ask Levy for help.

"Levy," Lucy hissed, sidling up beside her, "I need to get out of here!" The blue-haired mage glanced up from her book and saw her friend, "Lu-chan!" And, of course, because she was Levy, she understood the entire story Lucy told her immediately, and didn't jump to as many conclusions as Mirajane had.

Bookmarking her page, Levy stood up and motioned for Jet and Droy to come closer. Jet was there before Lucy could even blink, while Droy managed to waddle over, almost getting himself stuck between the wall and a table.

Levy explained the situation to them, and somehow, they seemed to understand. Jet and Droy set off towards the destructive fire mage, and Levy stood, pulling Lucy with her. "This way Lu-chan! I'll cover you when we pass Natsu."

By some miracle, they managed to make it to the front doors of the guild. Lucy thanked Levy and was about to slip out when; "Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Natsu!" Mirajane, Lucy was going to _murder_ her, "I have something important for you guys!"

Natsu's shock of pink hair popped up above Jet and Droy, who were trying to overwhelm him with questions about his magic and Igneel. "Lucy?" He sniffed the air, "Lucy! Where are you, Lucy!?"

The stellar spirit mage cursed under her breath and briskly walked to the bar, to Mirajane, to her doom...Maybe she was over-exaggerating? But then she saw Natsu and thought, _'definitely not.'_

Mira tilted her head once the four mages she had called out to were in front of her, and clapped her hands together. "Well! Now that you are all here, go pack. You leave in three hours for the train station," Natsu turned green, "and I'll give you more information when you're ready." Natsu stopped trying to catch Lucy's attention, _'Dang it Mira! I've got to ask her!' _And blinked, confused. Gajeel interrupted the question that was about to leave the fire dragon-slayers mouth:

"Why the hell would I go on a mission with these idiots?" Gajeel demanded, glaring at the rest of them. (When his gaze landed on Levy though, his glare turned into more of a stare.)

"Because, Gajeel." Mirajane's usually sweet demeanor began to radiate evil, "Master has recommended that it be you four that go."

After that, no more questions were asked, aside from Gajeel complaining that his cat wasn't allowed to go on the mission with him, and they all went to pack their bags.

Lucy couldn't believe how messed up the day was; it had started off like any other! She'd woken up to an annoying Natsu, a hungry Happy, and a shivering Plue. She'd ate breakfast, she'd requested quiet time, (which Natsu and Happy had begrudgingly agreed to.) And then everything had spiraled out of control. Speaking of a hungry Happy, Lucy didn't really remember feeding him or anything...

Levy hummed to herself as she walked back to Fairy Hills to grab her things; she hadn't expected for anything out of the ordinary to happen today. Now she was going on a mission with her best friend, her fire-breathing nakama, and...him, Gajeel. A small blush creeped along the back of her neck and all the way to the tips of her ears when she thought of the iron dragon-slayer. He was something else, something special, and she couldn't help but wonder what the mission would be like with him there with her.

Natsu kicked a rock that had the unfortunate fate of being in his path and sent it flying. A mission? Of all the bloody perfect times he could've been busy it had to be now? He had no clue how he was going to get the answers he desired from the blond-haired mage now, and he wanted to hear the answers from her. Happy, who was flying above him, moaned something about the delectable, perfect platter of fish. _'That's it! I have the perfect plan!'_ If you wanted something bad enough, like Happy seemed to always want his fish, wasn't the best way to get it to be persistent and to never give up?

Gajeel mumbled some not very nice words under his breath as he made his way to the run-down apartment he shared with Pantherlily. "Can't understand why it had to be _us_ four the stupid old man had to choose..." And then it hit him harder than salamander's flaming fist ever had, _'Dammit all! That Matchmaking devil's sending us on some dang mission because she thinks something's gonna freaking happen?'_ His growl seemed to shake the concrete his feet slammed into, _'Like hell this is going to change anything. I'll go cause' the old man wants me to, but when all the freaky crap hits the fan - I'm out!'_

Mirajane was elated: her idea had blossomed into a full-blown flower of wonderful mischeif. She sighed, two of her nakama were going to come back as something more than friends, she was sure of it. Another sigh, and the former S-class mage rolled up a certain doom-bearing scroll and tucked it away. As she asked Kinana to take charge for a while at the bar, she made her way to Magnolia Station, her mind filled to the brim with all sorts of lovey day dreams.

Meanwhile, one mage glanced down at the written message in front of him. Fairy Tail's _Mirajane Strauss_ was asking _him_ for help. And well, when one of the most beautiful women in all of Fiore asks you to do something, you can't really say no, right?

**Dear penguins, that took me a while to write. Sorry for the wait, please enjoy your Labor day weekend, I know I will! *dunks self in lake* Ahaha...I know I might. Missouri, Lake of the Ozarks, anyone? **

**NOTE: I don't EVER cuss in life, like, ever. But because he is Gajeel, I deem it totally necessary for him to curse in a T-rated fanfic. **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**xBluieLovex: Oh, the scroll. Yes, the scroll. *devious wriggling of the eyebrows* Are you serious? GaLe, YOU BETCHA! It wouldn't be a story of mine if there weren't any moments for them. I'm planning it, trust me.**

**LuckyLifeSmile: I remember getting this in my inbox and laughing like no other. You need to PM me...XD Your take on these for is spot on. Oh, sadism. I must be a sadist for putting these couples through this...**

**Nadeshiko Redfox: Publish. That. Story! OH! *dies* I've been waiting for the day when some one calls my idea original *glomps* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! *hands next chapter* Now, read it! XD**

**StarlightAngel26: You love it...:D YAY! And yes, *sniff* short...:( Sorry! :3 I promise to try and make the chapters longer, if I am able to.**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: Ha, doom. Oh, Erza *Gi hee* oh, entertainment ensues XD You give me good ideas my friend, good ideas indeed. It did all start because Natsu had a screw loose pertaining to 'love' ne? :P**

**MelodyKey: Unique username! Oh, yes. You guessed it! No break for one of my favorite couples...:3**

**GoldenRoseTanya: UPDATE! Be happy! SMILE! TIS BE HERE! XD (Gosh, I'm such a dork.)**

**Raicheda: XD Poor, poor Gajeel. Sadly, for him, things don't really get any better along the plot line...TORTURE! XD**

**AznMelody5678: Mira, the devil, she who has many fitting nicknames XD Good Luck for the couples, coming up? I can't say...**

**Alice Harkey: Alas, shorter than Levy-chan. Good? *silent YESSSSSS* Oh, pft. The danger? Gi hee...Mira and I are on the same page, you could say, devious...**

**DeichanLover: OH MY FLAPJACKS! You reviewed every chapter! *high five* Cute Natsu *check* :P Matchmaker Mira *check* Weird Lucy...XD Juvia, that was a good one, SPARKLES! *check* and...GALE AND A STARVING MARVIN EXCEED! WHOO!**

**DinoRawrz: Oh HAPPY! Don't kill the lovely reviewer, they were so kind as to review, ne? Happy: AYE SIR! Another AWESOME chapter? *victory dance* You just made my day.**

**Review, or I will enslave Laxus and make him rain lightning down from the heavens upon all of you! MWHAHA! **

**Happy: ...That's not entirely realistic, AJ.**

**Shut up, what do you know! **

**Happy: That you are terrible at threats?**

***Takes Happy behind a corner***

**Review, or Mirajane will come after you and use one of her schemes to get you and your 'signifigant other' together! (And those schemes would be painful for you...I know that they'll be painful for our beloved NaLu XD)**

**Happy: That's not really plausible either...I mean, AYE SIR! (He would like to thank you for reviewing last chapter and giving him fish, as well.) **

**NOTICE: Before you go, I already am planning for a sequeal to Dictionary *hint hint* It's going to be GaLe...*FANGIRLING* XD My best friend said I should call it Thesaurus XD**


	6. Trains

**A/N: My well check-up was today. Somehow, I ended up getting an X-ray...I should be okay though. We'll probably find out tomorrow. Anyways, I hope you are all happy, this is the second update this week!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! I like stating the obvious: Ooh, look! There's a chair!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Trains**

If you were one of the travelers that just so happened to be at Magnolia Station around noon on the day Natsu and company left for their mission, the city sincerely apologizes for any trauma that may have been caused.

O~o~O

Mirajane shadowed her eyes with her hand, blocking out the midday sun. _'For their sakes, they'd better be on time.'_ Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Gajeel were M.I.A, no where to be seen. Hadn't she said to be here in three hours? Her heeled foot began to tap a rythem on the pavement and her impatience increased.

The former S-class mage was about to go on a rampage - her vision involoved dragging the four on to the train by their ears - when Lucy showed. Towing a suitcase behind her with Plue wobbling next to her - or maybe he was dancing? Anyway, Lucy finally caught sight of the barmaid and made her way over. She didn't say anything, probably still peeved at Mira for having the worst timing for giving missions imaginable. (Lucky for Mira, Lucy had no idea that she had masterminded the entire thing.)

Just seconds later, blue hair was spotted by the two women; it was Levy, who was trying to hold her own in the huge crowd. Instead of a smooth, easy rolling motion, Levy's suitcase was jerked and lugged around; Lucy thought that it probably weighed a lot because it was no doubt packed with books. When she finally reached them, out of breath, she smiled up at them, "Good afternoon, you guys!" And stood with them while they waited for the two dragon-slayers to show.

_'I notice that the women are on time...while the men are no where to be seen.'_ Mira thought dryly, still scanning the hustle and bustle for the remainder of the group. _'I wonder if Gajeel and Natsu are still angry that I wouldn't let them bring their cats. Not that Pantherlily didn't look up to a little match-making, but Happy would've ruined the atmosphere. Plus, my focus is Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy can be my next project.'_

The white-haired girl was about to think more deeply on the matter when the train whistled, warning them that they had five minutes left to board the vehicle. "Where the heck are they?" Mira scowled and clenched her fists at her sides, _those two better not mess my scheme up..._

Luckily for the two above, they got there nearly three minutes later. Mirajane would've scolded them, but first, she had to debrief them about the mission.

"Alright," she huffed, "You will be on this train for an hour or two before you reach Clover." Natsu was already looking a little green, thoughts of trains making him more and more sick...

"You mean the town where the guild masters used to meet?" Levy asked, raising an eyebrow. Mira nodded, "The very same. The thing is, there is a group of rouge mages strolling around, stealing stuff and wreaking havoc. The people want you to stop them, and if possible, bring them into custody."

Gajeel snorted, "Easy enough," and climbed onto the train. The barmaid rolled her eyes and turned to Lucy and Levy, "Good luck, and be careful. The reward is around 160,000 jewels. I'm sure that if you four manage not to destroy too much, that they'll give you all of it." The two nodded, and stepped on to the train, Lucy begrudginly dragging Natsu by his scarf because of his motion sickness.

The train whistled once more as they began to move, Mirajane waving at them until they were out of sight. "I can't wait!" She squealed to herself, an odd demonic aura startling the people around her as she cheerfully, (and evilly blissfully,) made her way back to the guild.

On the 'deady transportation', Natsu was lost to the world, his mind only focused on not throwing up. At least, that's all it was focused on until he caught sight of his best friend. She was arguing with Gajeel about something, while Levy tried to calm both of them down. Then, Levy seemed to be caught up in it as well.

"Hell no!" Gajeel snarled, "There ain't no way that's gonna happen!" Lucy glared at him and demanded, "Why not? I'm not letting him anywhere near my lap; he's a balloon of barf waiting to explode..." Levy's nose crinkled, "Lu-chan, that was gross. I'd rather not do it either...So Gajeel?"

The iron dragon-slayer was nearly yelling now, _"I already said there ain't no way, dammit!"_ And so, that was how the three of them ended up being squished together in one seat, while Natsu lie groaning and holding back nausea on the other side, thoughts of a certain blond-haired mage invading his mind..._'Love?'_

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Almost everything was ready, he was in place, they were in position, and going by what the local train station's update said, Natsu and the rest were heading towards Clover right now. "Lucky!" He called, "Make sure the traps are set to trap...no! Not maim, not kill, _trap!_" The man ran a hand through his rampant hair, hopefully everything would go as he and Mirajane had planned.

The girl, Lucky, tossed her braid over her shoulder as she set up a complex network of ropes and pulleys. Sure, she was human, not a mage. But she sure was handy with anything that required one to be clever. Her hazel eyes rolled as one of the ropes stuck where it wasn't supposed to, _'Stupid tree branch!'_ Eventually, the trap was complete, and she was striding back to a clearing where the rest of the people waited. Their leader stretched his arms over his head, "Alright you guys! Master Bob has asked us to help out Mirajane from Fairy Tail on this mission, will we fail her?" A chorus of 'NO!'s met his question, Lucky joining in. "Good." And everyone went back to preparations.

* * *

**A/N: Who else can't believe Blue Pegasus is helping Mirajane be a matchmaker? Lol. And, I put an OC in, who is based off a loyal reviewer and friend, LuckyLifeSmile.**

**Review Replies:**

**MsSlicingClaws: Reactions from the guild are coming up...XD Oh, those will be so good! Here is your update! And I can't wait to write my first GaLe fanfic!**

**LuckyLifeSmile: Thank you! ^w^ Hope this came soon enough for you. I hope your okay with the fact you're in this story...If you aren't, I can change it, promise!**

**StarlightAngel26: I'm glad! :D AND WAIT NO LONGER! Thank you for calling it good, *blushes* Totally made my day! **

**GoldenRoseTanya: :P I'm cheerful! No really, I got my best friend to laugh in math, so I'm bloody happy! XD And thanks for calling me awesome! Lol.**

**xBluieLovex: Lol, Mirajane, you meddler. She ruined the brilliant, (brief!) Escape! XD You now know the mission! I hope you enjoy it. :3**

**Nakeshiko Redfox: :3 THAT'S FREAKING TOMORROW! You had better do it! I will be more than happy to read and review! I really like your equation :P Here is your update!**

**WoofQuack'ed MeowRoar: :D Your username, I love it! No, say no more, it's totally true! YAY FOR THEM! THE AWESOMENESS OF FLUFF IS TOO MUCH TO DENY! Haha...I was going to try and make him one of the trimen, but it didn't really work :/ lol. YES! I love compliments! When I got this review, I died...IT WAS SO NICE! I try not to make them too OCC...Glad you think I did well! Lol, I'm glad you noticed, heck, I'm glad you read them! I laugh at myself sometimes...XD  
**

**AznMelody5678: MIRAJANE! XD Trouble is inescapable! Alas, they fall into chaos! :P This person is...I don't know what his name is...yet. Sorry for the wait!**

**EvilAngel07: :D Thank you so much! TROUBLE! *fist pumps* but of course there will be! I'll enter some of the other couples later, as a support all the ones you listed. LOVE! AYE SIR! UPDATE! So glad you took the time to review ;) Thanks!**

**Review, or I will tell Master Jose that your daddy is rich and a guild is using you for funding! :P**


	7. Evasive

**A/N: Hey all! Long week so far…ugh, I'm too exhausted to put up anything really entertaining for an A/N, this chapter is a big one though, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail = Awesome manga/anime created by the wonderful Hiro Mashima.**

**Me = Deprived of legal ownership of said manga/anime.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Evasive **

"I've never been so happy to get off of a train!" Lucy groaned, wobbly legs guiding her away from said torture. Levy and Gajeel gave their agreements, (Though neither of them were quite so dramatic,) and stumbled after her. Minutes later, just as the train was about to take off again, Natsu fell out of the open doors; his face still an unsightly shade of green.

None of the passerby failed to notice how the other three mages stepped away from the boy.

"Um, should we go look around for a place to stay?" Levy piped up, inching even further away from Natsu, even though it did look as if he were gaining some color. Lucy immediately agreed and led the way, taking brisk steps and not looking back even once. "Oi, get up." Gajeel snapped at the fire dragon-slayer. _'I shouldn't even wait for this idiot, the sooner this stupid mission is done, the better.'_ And he did just that, he left.

Natsu was left by his lonesome, people around him shooting curious glances or disgusted looks his way. "Ugh…" He moaned. "Gotta find Luce..." He managed to struggle to his feet, "I have to ask her…" His stupid motion sickness wasn't going to get in the way of him getting some answers! He used his nose to follow his teammate, as well as Gajeel and Levy. The streets of the town were bustling with activity, which made Natsu's journey annoying as he dodged moving people and more importantly – moving carts.

"Where the hell did they go?" He asked himself, trying to peer over all of the people's heads. The scent of his partners was scattered everywhere and fading fast; probably due to the constant motion and the slight breeze.

Suddenly, Natsu got the unsettling feeling of being watched; a tingle went up his spine, and the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stood up straight. He turned just in time to see someone duck around the corner of an alleyway. So Natsu followed him.

The city of Clover had many winding paths, various alleyways, and many people. All of these factored into Natsu nearly losing sight of his target as he once again switched directions. The man he was following had perfect brown hair, and the one time the fire dragon-slayer had caught sight of his face, he thought it was something off of the cover of Sorcerer's Weekly: airbrushed. Now he was beginning to feel slightly unnerved, where was this guy going? Why did it seem like Natsu was leading himself to his own doom? Nothing smelled different about this person, nor did the fire mage sense any magical power coming off of him.

In fact, the man he was tailing seemed so normal, that he was about to turn around and go back to tracking Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel when the guy suddenly spun around.

"You're rather noisy, dragon-slayer. I wonder how that pretty blonde and the rest of them can stand it."

"Where is he Levy, it's been nearly an hour." Lucy's socked feet were propped up on a chair, while the bookworm sat on the floor, book in hand. "I'm not sure. But if we are to blame somebody, blame Gajeel, he left Natsu there by himself."

"And what the hell am I, the retard's babysitter?" Said iron mage demanded, crossing his arms, "Freaking idiot can find his own way here. He has my sense of smell, dammit." Something in the back of Lucy's mind clicked, "That's it! Gajeel, you're going to help us hunt down Natsu with your nose!"

"What, now I'm a fucking bloodhound!?"

"Who are you?" Natsu was on edge, teetering on the brink of launching himself at this model-like guy, a good ol' fist of fire should do the trick…_'How did he know I was trailing him?'_

"I am Koukai." The man shrugged and popped his knuckles, "Now, why were you following me? Perhaps you are searching for the rouge mages, hm?" The fire mage blinked, "Yes…actually." _'Wait a minute you idiot! How did he know who you were traveling with? What he said earlier…he must've been following us first. I'm going to beat this ass into the ground! And then I'll get back to Lucy and the others. Luce…love? No, shit! Now is not the time…NOT THE FREAKING TIME!' _Lost in his mixed-up thoughts, Natsu failed to notice that Koukai was steadily sneaking backwards, reaching behind him for a button.

And then, Koukai pushed the button and all hell broke loose.

Natsu was in motion; upside down, or was that right-side up? He couldn't tell…plus, he already felt sick and disoriented from all this freaking _movement._ Whatever the dang moving thing was, it slowed just enough that he was able to catch sight of three things. In order of importance:

One: Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel were just coming down the alleyway to his…left, right? And boy, they didn't look happy.

Two: Koukai was reaching behind him for another button, what horrors would this one bring?

And finally the third: Natsu was trapped in some weird net-like thing, that had him tangled and unable to escape, unless he burned his way out; which he had no problem with. _'If only I would stop moving!'_

Below, Lucy and the others had gathered around. Lucy's keys were in her hand, Levy had her writing stylus out and ready, and Gajeel was already forming an iron limb to take the man that stood in front of them out. Koukai had already disappeared, and in his place, a few stray snowflakes drifted down. _'Snow magic…'_ The fire dragon-slayer could recognize the weird cold smell, it actually smelled a lot like Gray's magic, but there was no ice.

Natsu heard lumbering steps, a 'What the hell!' from Gajeel, and double squeals from Lucy and Levy; and then he was falling. He landed on the ground with a thump, and glanced up into the faces of his teammates. "Hey guys!"

"Idiot," Lucy snarled, "I-We were looking everywhere for you!" Levy didn't say anything, and Gajeel grunted, "Bunny girl's right. We run around this place looking for _you_, and we find you here, your ass kicked." Natsu rolled his eyes and staggered to his feet. "I'm sorry, alright? Not my fault that bastard was stalking me!"

Dead silence followed the four to the inn, after Natsu had told them the whole story of being followed, and then being the follower no one seemed to want to bridge the dreaded question of what was to be done next.

Lucy's feet dragged on the pavement, and she glanced around her from time to time. _'Was Natsu really being followed?'_ The fact that he probably had been sent shivers down her spine, Fairy Tail had numerous enemies...and now someone was targeting her team? On one of the brief instances where Lucy's eyes wavered from the dirt, her eyes met Natsu's. A split second later, the ground was all she saw once again, and Lucy promised herself that she would not let this 'love' business bother her; she would just have to evade Natsu until the right time came to deal with this mess.

* * *

**A/N: Softball tournaments…Blah. Really, softball is a drag sometimes. Plus, tomorrow I have volleyball practice at 6 in the AM, and then softball again. So be warned, this next chapter will be rather laborious for me to finish, but finish it I shall! XD **

**RANDOM NOTES: Did you know Hiro Mashima based Gray's stripping habit off of his own? O_o Awkward… And also, Natsu has motion sickness because one of Mashima's friends does too. **

**OH: LuckyLifeSmile is posting a story that I (sort of) helped her with. She did most of the work though, so go drop a review and check out her other stories too!**

**Turtles can breathe through their butts…should I be jealous? Yes, yes I should. XD**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**LuckyLifeSmile: No problem…*fangirling* XD Here's your update; I hope it's what you've been looking forward to!**

**MsSlicingClaws: Thank you *bows* ^_^ I love my reviewers, and people who bother to read my work, so it was the least I could do. Drop me a line if you ever want an OC! (Sorry…It'll probably have to be a minor character -_-)**

**WoofQuack'ed: DANG FANFICTION! Anywho thanks! I was aiming for some more humor last chapter…NaLu moment, correct! :D Gotta fit those in where ever the heck I can…Do you see the one in this chapter? …XD I think I surprised myself with that one! I've got another surprise for you coming up, let me say that Koukai is not who you think he is…I am random! Dunno about the cute part… ^_^**

**AznMelody5678: XD I have homework due tomorrow that still isn't done…We're both naughty! I know, I would have done the same thing…being squished instead of being barfed on is not a contest for me! :D**

**Levina Mcgarden: Nope. I am totally a huge GaLe fan, so there are probably going to be a few moments and hints here and there. Yes, NaLu is the main focus, but in the summary I did mention that there would be some GaLe.**

**IamaPegasusDEALWITIT: :3 Thanks….AND I KEPT ON A GOING :P**

**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle: Your username is perfect…XD Thank you, and will do!**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Thanks! ^_^ You are a huge support, you know that?**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: Give my best friend the credit, she had the idea first! XD Ideas…*Gihee* Well, you're just going to have to wait and see, ne? 2****ND**** REVIEW: Don't sweat it, even one review helps ;) They MIGHT recognize one…or two members, MWAHAHA! So many devious plans for this story, and so very little time…**

**Nakeshiko Redfox: Lol, my dad isn't rich either. GO AWAY JOSE! I know, I read it! The sad thing is, I haven't reviewed yet, cause' I read your story on my IPod…*is guilty* HAHAHA! That might be the only mathematical equation I will EVER like…**

**Ambitious Rookie: :P Sorry…Does this chapter help! (I hope you always want to read more!)**

**Review, or I'll tell Master Makarov you hurt one of his children!**


	8. Escalate

**A/N: Holy shizzlenits look at all the wonderful reviews! *dies* Keep em' coming, you all are making writing this fanfic even more enjoyable! (Even with school, EW, tests, double EW, and all the other bits and pieces that make me want to bash my head into a pile of bricks…I can actually write knowing you all want me to.) **

**LOL…I've got to say this now: I was watching episode 132 of Fairy Tail Sunday, and…XD the one time Lucy's looks work for her is the one time she really doesn't want it to! And seriously…DAN STRAIGHT! Sounds too much like damn straight…XD Just a whole lotta funny in Fairy Tail. Plus…I'm sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth. Along with school…life has not been going well for me.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail…there would be a lot of pairings already canon, and many more fluff induced moments of NaLu and GaLe.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Escalate**

The next morning, the four mages sat around a small wooden table in a café, prepared to approach the subject of what the heck they were going to do about the rouge mages. The first to talk was Levy, "So far we have one small lead; the man Natsu was following yesterday. We also know that this band of wizards hides somewhere in the forest." There was silence following the facts until Lucy cleared her throat. "What should we do first then, Levy-chan?"

Levy reached under the table, pulling out a book, no surprise there, and opened it to a dog-eared page. "This is a map of Clover. We are here," her small finger traced a circle around their location, "and rumors say the mages hideout is somewhere around here." Now her fingers made an 'X' over a secluded part of the woods, next to a river. "I think we should have either Natsu or Gajeel try to sniff them out first, while the rest of us go back to where Natsu was…captured yesterday and look for any clues this Koukai guy may have left behind."

Gajeel stood, and grabbed hold of the pink-haired dragon-slayer's scarf. "Guess we're out, then." The duo left, Natsu complaining loudly about being dragged by Igneel's property. "Stop it you bastard, I CAN WALK!"

Lucy sighed when the two were out of sight, and Levy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know this can't be easy, what with the whole 'dictionary' incident Lu-chan, but let's just focus on the mission for now, alright?" The bookworm offered a big smile, and the blonde smiled back. _'Natsu isn't important right now…focus on the mission so you can go home. But the love, the confusion, NO! BAD LUCY!' _

Levy didn't notice her best friend's troubled face, instead focused on what directions to take and which streets to cross as soon as they left the café. "Now, if I remember correctly, there should be a monument right THERE! Yes, and now we take a left…" Lucy let Levy guide her down various sidewalks and around corners zoning out until they reached their destination.

"How about we spread out, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, already moving alongside a wall. "We're looking for any evidence that that snow mage may have left last night."

Lucy bent over to examine some old trash, wrinkling her nose at the smell. It wasn't anything but old, stupid trash, so she went to another pile of mysterious unknown, looking for clues. Once again there was nothing out of the ordinary…things were beginning to get real boring. Then, from across the alley, Levy shouted, "Solid Script: Hole!" And Lucy was falling. Somehow, the net Natsu had gotten tangled in the previous night was everywhere, and it was dark but for one spot far above her head.

"Sorry, Lu-chan," Levy's voice barely reached her ears, "Solid Script: Fire!"

'_Fire, one of Levy's attack spells; what's going on up there?!' _ Lucy wormed her feet out of the net, trying in vain to get her left arm out as well. Several loud explosion-like sounds were heard from above, along with a nasally female voice that was nothing like Levy's sweet, upbeat tone. "You're going to have to try harder than that!" The woman cackled. Energy sizzled high above Lucy's head, "Plant formation: Whip!"

Now the only thing caught in the knot-ball of ropes was Lucy's right arm. She turned it at an odd angle, successfully yanking it free. "Yes!" Her celebration was short-lived, however, when the situation became even more evident with the sound of Levy's pained shriek.

Levy remembered fighting Yomazu and Kawazu on Tenrou. She remembered the power, her fear, and the perfect timing of her S-Class exam partner, Gajeel. The way the fight had picked up so quickly stuck in her mind, the way the fight was almost their last.

Now, Levy felt two emotions battling over one another. The first emotion was anger, anger at this messed-up lackey in front of her, anger over her ugly sneer, the gruesome way her hands formed deadly plants and sent them her way. The anger mostly came from the first thing she had seen: the warning sign.

It was a scrap of paper that spelled trouble…and usually, Levy liked words. But she didn't like the two names inscribed on the paper at all. Lucy Heartfilia and Fairy Tail. Putting those together in her advanced mind, Levy made a scenario and acted, not thinking every possibility through. She concluded that this wicked mage was after Lucy for whatever reason and that said mage wanted nothing to do with a weak bookworm such as herself. The solid script was shouted, and Lucy vanished; step one complete. Lucy was now out of the line of fire, but nowhere near safe yet.

The second emotion she felt was fear. Fear for herself and for Lucy. Levy thought of herself as weak and small, and she told herself sternly to avoid being damaged as much as possible. She would need all her strength to protect her best friend.

"Solid Script: Fire!" It was the strongest offense Levy had, but she knew all it would do for now was buy her some time. The mage across from her sent seeds shooting through the fire and Levy was unable to avoid the projectiles. She let out a shriek of pain, but refused to crumple to her knees, no matter the pain. Her opponent would not beat her!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Natsu glared at the other dragon slayer, crossing his arms and putting his best serious face on. "You shouldn't have dragged me out of there by my scarf." Gajeel glared back, smirking triumphantly. "Tch, whatever. We've got work to do."

The duo made their way through the crowded streets, Natsu blanching when he remembered how easy it was to lose some one with this many people around. "Which way?" Gajeel demanded, trying to see over the bustle and hustle of the crowd. "I have no idea where the woods are from here!"

"Just try to scent the woods…" Natsu offered, elbowing past a group of teenagers that were walking _way_ to slow for his taste. The iron dragon slayer chose not to reply, instead titling his chin upwards so he could try to do as Natsu had suggested. The faint scent of pine and oak drifted in from due north, so Gajeel gave his partner's muffler a tug to lead him in that direction.

Soon the two were out of the city limit, and found themselves surrounded by trees, the leaves so big on some of them that they blocked out the sun overhead completely. They were taking a worn, dirt path further into the forest and soon they could only smell animals, plants, and earth.

Until their noses were suddenly bombarded with many other smells. Ones of _humans_ and _magic_. The bushes just ahead and to the left rustled, and Natsu got a ball of fire ready, balancing it in his palm. "Come out!" He demanded, already impatient, "We know you're there!" The fire dragon slayer was itching for a fight, eager to take his frustrations of being unable to talk to Lucy out on anyone who dared to rival him.

"You have apt noses," Koukai said, stepping out from behind a tree. About a dozen others emerged from their hiding places after him, standing straight behind their leader.

"What do you say we take them all?" Natsu had spurts of fire coming from his mouth now, unable to contain his excitement. "I call the leader, he reminds me too much of Gray, so I'll take him out!" Gajeel grunted in agreement, and moved as if to intercept a brawnier lackey who was on the right-hand side of Koukai.

"We don't want a fight, dragon slayers," the brawny man spoke, his voice deeper than even Pantherlily's. "He's right," Koukai's eyes had a strange gleam to them. "We don't want a fight. We do, however, want to know where your other teammates are."

Both Natsu and Gajeel's expressions darkened, and they were suddenly uneasy. How did this person who they had never met before know so much about them?

"How do you know there are more mages than just us?" Gajeel said, his glare piercing. Koukai chuckled lowly, "I guess if you don't want to tell us than we can just locate them ourselves." Natsu bristled and said something to Gajeel in a low tone that only the two of them could hear. "Gajeel, we charge on three."

"That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard," Gajeel refused bluntly. The iron dragon-slayer crossed his arms, "we have to have a better attack strategy than that, and we're dealing with a lot of people right now."

Just then a worried call rang out, "Ev – I mean, Koukai sir! Code red, the star and the book are under attack!" At this, Koukai's head snapped up. "Lucky, go now!" He commanded, turning to a young female at his left. "And be careful. Barnes, Troy, go with her." Two other mages stepped out of line and hurried after the girl, who was surprisingly speedy.

'_What do they mean by the star and the book? Maybe they're code words or something? Luce…' _Nervous energy stirred in Natsu's belly, and he shifted, barely aware that Gajeel had started up another argument with the leader of the rouge mages.

'_I've got this gut feeling…something's wrong!'_ Natsu couldn't stand the suspense anymore. Even if it turned out to be nothing, he figured checking up on the girls wouldn't hurt. "Gajeel, hurry up you big lump of iron!" He hollered at his comrade while dashing past several rouge mages, heading back towards the city of Clover.

It took a while for Gajeel to catch up to him and match his long stride. "Idiot, why didn't you tell me you were just gonna leave like that? And where the hell are we going anyways?" Natsu turned into an alleyway, following the scent of Lucy and Levy. "Don't you feel like something bad is about to happen?" The feeling got worse, and his stomach slowly began to twist into a tangle of knots. "Oh man, I feel so bad! This is almost as bad as motion sickness…"

The two dragon slayers sped around another corner, and were assaulted with two terrifying things. The unmistakable tang of their nakama's blood in the air, and two ear-drums shattering screams.

* * *

**A/N: *crosses arms* How's that for suspense, eh? *evil cackle* I have the next chapter all planned out. There is going to be some serious stuff coming up. AND did anyone happen to catch the hint I dropped about Koukai's real identity? **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**MsSlicingClaws: Thank you ^_^ Lol, yes, yes I am. *throws in carrots* YES! I'd love to include your OC in this story! PM ME! **

**FairyTailLover01: XD I like your style! And here's your update! (REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATENESS OF IT ALL!)**

**Riku'sgirl19: Thanks! :D I'm glad!**

**GoldenRoseTanya: No problem and I'm happy to hear it was what you wanted!**

**Nadeshiko Redfox: Your profile pic is Deidra…isn't it? Anyway…I'll tell Makarov that you hurt them for the sake of awesomeness, (YOUR STORY IS GODLY.) Haha, can't you just see poor Natsu having a field day in that net! *I'm so evil, so very evil!***

**Wasabi-kun: XD Run! What the butt is going on? I'd like to know myself at some points ^_^ Yes, he does! I try to torture *ahem* I mean, mentally help him as much as possible. Err…Sorry for not updating for a while *shot* AND YOU ARE WELCOME! :3**

**Guest: Thank you! I love you too! Duh, NALU WILL FOREVER LIVE! I promise to do my best :3**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: I did read it! XD Thank you for the GaLe wedding, I had a total idiot spasm! X3 IT WAS SO LOVELY! Heehee….You really are gonna hate me for this chapter, ne?**

**WoofQuack'ed MeowRoar: Thanks! Haha, Koukai is usually a good guy. Remember: BLUE PEGASUS! *is a total suspense troll***

**ThePartyHasEntered: :3 Cool username! That would be hilarious…Maybe I will have to do that…**

**Angelsfairytail: Thanks, and here is more!**

**Review or I'll make Levy make Gajeel sing 'Best Friend'! (Oh, the horror!)**


	9. Save The Girl

**A/N: Holy shizzlenits. I have never had such a happy moment, you guys, 100 REVIEWS! I cannot tell you how long reaching 100 has always been a goal of mine, and I'm so touched that you all review constantly! I love you all :D**

**Never play Slender man. Ever. Scared me to death, and I will never, **_**ever**_** play it again. Ever.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I own nothing, except for the ideas and stuff. Oh! And I also happen to own a few new books from Barnes and Noble! *giddy* **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Save the Girl**

Lucky ached everywhere. She had really poured on the speed this time around, pushing her legs to the point where she thought they'd give in and turn to jelly. In fact, she was so fast that the two lackeys Koukai had sent to help her had been left far behind. What were their names again? _'Barnes and Troy, two mages, he sent two with me. I may be human, but he could have more faith in me than just that.'_

Lucky wanted to sit and rage at her commander some more, but then she remembered the more pressing situation at hand and kept running. The alleys flew past as her feet hit the pavement, and she drew near in time to her a defiant shriek and a weird noise that sounded like slithering.

She crept up from behind, her sights zeroed in on the battle taking place._ 'What does that blue-haired girl think she's doing, fighting someone at that power by herself?' _

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Lucy trembled as Levy shrieked above. She decided to take action before her best friend could get injured any worse. Lucy snatched Virgo's key from her belt and gripped it tightly, "Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" The spirit bowed, "time for punishment, princess?" Lucy's face burned, "No, just get me out of this stupid hole so I can help Levy-chan!"

Meanwhile, above, Levy was struggling. She took another hit from a plant that had sharp spikes, and couldn't stop the shriek from escaping her lips. "Solid Script: Fire!" A dozen plants aiming for her chest turned to ash, and Levy wanted to collapse. She was using all of her magic power for defense and wasn't able to fit an offensive jab into the mix. "Solid Script: Oil!" The ugly mage attacking Levy sneered, and tried to send another wave of plants at the unfortunate girl. The enemy was too cocky, however, and ended up slipping and crashing to the ground on her oversized butt.

"How dare you!" She screamed, clumsily getting back on her feet. "I, Helga from the guild Shadow Claw, will not fall to the likes of such a small twit!" Levy's nose wrinkled, what kind of name was Helga? And she had never heard of the guild Shadow Claw before.

Helga's attention was suddenly on something behind her, and an evil cackle echoed off the alley's walls as the dark mage advanced on Levy. "Looks like what we came for has been here the whole time, hasn't it Nyx?"

Levy had enough time to whirl around and register the fact that Lucy had gotten out of the hole before dark energy obscured her vision and her small body slammed into the ground.

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, "Levy-chan!" The blunette hadn't had time to evade the cowardly attack from behind, and the magic had sent her down into the dirt. Two screams had pierced the air then, Lucy's scream of horror and Levy's scream of pain.

"You coward!" Lucy cried, rushing to help her injured friend. She was almost there when vines suddenly wound around her legs and bound her arms to her sides, leaving her completely stationary. "No, no, bad girl. You must let Nyx finish her off, watch closely now!" The nasally voice of the woman careened through Lucy's mind as her vision narrowed to see only Levy, in the path of powerful shadow magic…

Levy had one thought running through her mind over and over again: _'I'm going to die.'_ She was on her back with her right arm cradled to her chest. Her right arm had taken the brunt of the sneak attack from Nyx's shadows, and was now bruised and scraped. Her view of the blue sky was abruptly cut off when a figure in all black loomed over her.

"Hmm…" he said. "One hit and you're done?" Nyx sneered, readying another blast of magic between his hands. "I'll just put you out of your misery then, weakling." He aimed, he fired, and Levy's world went black.

Was death supposed to be so…_hairy_? Unknown to the bookworm, Gajeel had intercepted the attack with no time to spare, crouching defensively in front of her, and inadvertently covering part of Levy's face with his long, black mane of hair. _'I can't see!' _ Levy carefully moved Gajeel's hair away from her face just in time to see him send Nyx flying. He'd gotten an iron rod to the face…that had to hurt.

"Coward," Gajeel spat, rising up to his full height, "attacking her from behind?" The iron dragon's glowing eyes send fear rushing up Nyx's spine. Gajeel cracked his knuckles. "Let's see how you like it then?" And he lunged forward, his fist meeting the enemy's fear-filled face.

Meanwhile, Natsu burnt the vines entangling Lucy to a crisp, his eyes roaming over her body to asses any injuries. "Heard you guys scream," Natsu panted, "got here as fast as we could…" Lucy's cheeks warmed at the last comment. Had Natsu meant to say it like that?

The fire mage glanced over his shoulder at the now-trembling Helga. "Oi! Are you the plant mage?" The woman furiously shook her head. "I'm not even a mage!" She lied poorly, taking a few steps back. Natsu rolled his shoulders, "So…it'll be easy to bring you to the council for questioning, then?" Helga's face turned an unsightly shade of red. "Go, my plants! Destroy this stupid boy!" Various plant matters rushed towards them, but the dragon-slayer didn't even flinch. Fire erupted from both of his fists and engulfed the plants, turning them to ash in seconds. "H-how can this be?" The woman squealed, her eye twitching, "HOW?"

Natsu only chuckled, advancing on the poor, confused enemy. "How, you ask? Because, _WE ARE FAIRY TAIL MAGES!"_ His aim was to give the girl a nice knock to the head to make her fall unconscious, but it turns out that Helga had already fainted in absolute awe and fear.

Lucy nervously rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, that was easy." Her partner nodded in agreement, and moved closer to her. "Are you alright?" Lucy nodded in response and shot him a grin, "Just fine, thanks to you!"

Then the pair was distracted when shrapnel flew right past their noses.

"Gajeel! Watch your aim!" Levy shrieked. She was met with a 'Gihee!' and another powerful wave of magic was sent too close to Natsu and Lucy for comfort. Natsu rolled his eyes and tugged Lucy closer to him, then made a run at Levy. Once they were all in the same spot, he let Lucy loose and joined Gajeel in the battle against Nyx.

The sounds of intense battle battered Levy and Lucy's eardrums, and both girls clamped their hands over their ears in an attempt to save their hearing ability. Between Natsu's fire and Gajeel's iron fists, Nyx found himself being beat pretty relentlessly. That is, until he found an opening. _'If I go for the females, the dragon-slayers are sure to tend to them before attacking me again!'_ He let out a demented cackle and charged both hands with dark energy aiming one for each girl.

"Open, gate of the golden lion, Leo!" Loke appeared and annihilated the surge of shadow headed for Lucy and Levy, and then Gajeel was there, a pole of steel forcing the dark mage back. Nyx flew in to a brick wall and fell to the concrete.

He happened to land right next to his unconscious guild mate, and decided to give in and run. He scooped the heavy Helga up with both arms and ran for the mouth of the alley. "This isn't over Fairy Tail! Next time you'll face the ultimate nightmare! Shadow Claw will one day be feared by all! We are proud followers of the Baram Alliance. Next time we meet, you will no longer exist!" Then Nyx and Helga vanished into the shadows.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Lucky stared in amazement at the four mages from Fairy Tail. _'Even after a seven year gap, they're so powerful!'_ She watched as the two dragon slayers grinned maniacally at each other before going to their respective partner's sides and checking for extensive injuries. They then walked out of the alley, supposedly heading for the inn. "We didn't even have to step in," a breathless Troy said from beside her. Barnes nodded in agreement and turned to her. "What are we going to do now?"

The girl considered the option. They could try to go after the two dark mages, seeing as how they had the name 'Shadow Claw' to go by, or they could go report to their boss and ask him what they should do next. "I think we should report to Ev- I mean, Koukai." She coughed, trying to get used to the name.

"It sure is weird calling him that," Barnes muttered. "He even had to don a disguise, and I think brown hair looks really weird on him. At least his eyes are the same." The three, two male mages and the human girl, stood and left the alley.

Nearly an hour later, they arrived at the temporary base in the forest. Lucky bid goodnight to Troy and Barnes and made her way to Koukai's tent. She slipped inside and found him by a message lacrima, talking to a beautiful female with dazzling blue eyes and white hair. She forced down the surprising bit of jealousy, and quietly sat, waiting for him to finish.

"Actually, there was some outside interference," Koukai said. "I sent my most trusted Nakama after them. As soon as we did that, Natsu and Gajeel left. Lucky is right here now, actually. Do you want to talk to her?" After a beat of silence, Lucky moved so that she could see the lacrima.

"What do you want to know, exactly?" She said bluntly. The woman in the lacrima smiled warmly and spoke, "So you're Lucky? I'm Fairy Tail's Mirajane! It's so nice to meet you! I was wondering what Natsu and Gajeel did, exactly?"

Lucky told Mirajane and Koukai the entire story, and ended her tale with how the four had left the alley, unharmed for the most part. Mira considered the story for a minute, and then giggled happily. "Perfect! But Blue Pegasus still has to play its part," she winked, "isn't that right, Lucky and Eve?"

Eve rolled his eyes at the barmaid, "I know I said that we would help you, but remind me again why I'm wearing this ridiculous disguise?" He made motions at his recently dyed brown hair and all black attire. "Lucy and Natsu have both met you before, and Levy has probably seen you once or twice. It's better to be safe than sorry! And besides, it's not all that different." Lucky was inclined to agree. Eve didn't look bad at all, brown hair or blonde.

"Well, my work calls! Make me proud, you two. I want a couple when they return!" Mirajane reached to turn the lacrima off, but Eve's call stopped her. "What is it?"

"Just one couple?" He asked, confused. "What about the other two?" Shivers ran down his spine when Mira only chuckled. "Oh, them? They're my next project."

* * *

**A/N: And Koukai's true identity is revealed! I gave you a few hints, with someone almost saying his name last chapter and the brief mention of snow magic around where Koukai was last. Ladies and gentlemen, (Are any guys even reading this thing?) Koukai is actually Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus. One of the trimen. And maybe, (if I get Lucky-Chan's consent) romance will brew between Eve and Lucky. On the side, y'know? **

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**Innocence-Moon24: Hello! Thank you so very much! ^w^ I'm glad you enjoy it. And yeah…since it's Fairy Tail, we can't let the gang get off easily! I will take care, and I hope you will too. **

**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle: Thanks! :P And I don't know if I've said this already, but I'm pretty jealous of how awesome your username is. I love ninjas! **

**Ookami Ice: (4 REVIEWS) I will do my best to keep good chapters coming! You love Gray, huh? *waggles eyebrows* And crap is very holy…I think. I don't think there's that much OCC-ness either. Lucy lets emotions get a hold of her sometimes, Natsu likes new things and hates being bored…and who knows what goes on in Gajeel's head? Oh, I don't like a lot of guys at my school either. They're all annoying and mean most of the time. :P**

**GoldenRoseTanya: I'm sorry for making you wait for this chapter. Hopefully this was a fast update, ne?**

**LuckyLifeSmile: Hey! :D Oh…You aren't evil! You're just pretending to be, I think. And yes, GAJEEL, NATSU, HURRY THE HELL UP! XD I love when you converse with the characters in reviews and PMs and stuff, it seriously is so funny that it makes my day! Thanks for your awesome encouragement. I don't think I'd still be writing so actively without your words!**

**Angelsfairytail: Thanks! ^_^**

**Innocence-Moon24: I think you found all those things out in this chapter! And yes, Mirajane is evil. :P SUSPENSE! I find it necessary to make you guys get all riled up…*evil cackle* You take care too! (Oh. You reviewed twice! Arigato! **

**Yuni-sama: XD Lol, GET IT IN TO YOUR HEAD NATSU! **

**ThePartyHasEntered: Okay! I will be sure to if I ever use that. **

**Lily Etolia: Here you are! :) **

**Kit-Kat 'n Beef: :D You just made me smile! Thanks…I'm really glad to hear that. **

**MsSlicingClaws: Thank you *bows* And…Lol! PSYCHED is such an awesome word! **

**NaLu777: Thank you! *blushes* Aw…you called it awesome! And yes, I am evil! I ship a lot…*is total shipping addict* So…Natsu x Lucy, Gajeel x Levy, Gray x Juvia, Elfman x Evergreen, Mirajane x Laxus, Romeo x Wendy, Erza x Jellal, Cobra x Kinana, Loke x Aries…and probably a ton of others my brain is too lazy to remember. OH! Cana x Bacchus. And…*brain fart* Can't remember any more. **

**Nadeshiko Redfox: XD Torture…That we all love! I know the feeling…Don't worry about time, just write the awesomeness! Uh…that is a sucky combination. I've been there before…No fun. When you do update, I'll be waiting! :D **

**Happy: She told me to tell you guys to review, because she is too busy having her 100 reviews party…Is she drunk or something?**

**Me: *commences terrible dancing* PYSCHO RAGE FIT OF HAPPINESS! **

**Happy: Drunk. On Root Beer and happiness. Alright then, please review!**


	10. Development

**A/N: My Mum recently was discharged from the hospital after surgery…and now people are bringing us tons of awesome food! *nom nom nom* and more food is to come, I guess, since it's almost Thanksgiving. I hope you all enjoy your holiday, and wish me luck in basketball! (Gobstoppers of the asparagus bumblebees! I've already sprained my ankle and this is only our fourth game…) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: THIS IS CHAPTER TEN AND I WILL SAY IT AGAIN: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, BECAUSE WHEN I ATTEMPT TO MAKE AWESOME MANGA MATERIAL, I FAIL!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Development **

"We still haven't caught the band of rouge mages," Levy stated, flopping down on the plushy couch in their hotel room. There was a beat of silence before Lucy spoke.

"Natsu, Gajeel, didn't you see them when you two used your senses to track?" Two grunts to affirm Lucy's question were heard. "There are about 15 of them. Some are human, some are mages. The leader is that Koukai guy. Brown hair, wimpy build," Gajeel described, absently chewing on a bolt. Where had he gotten that?

"You mean the leader is the one that attacked Natsu?" Levy asked, peering intently at the dragon slayers. This could actually leave them somewhere! And then they could all go home. _'And then Gajeel will go back to hiding out in dark corners with Pantherlily…'_ The dark part of Levy's mind spoke then, and she visibly shrunk deeper into the couch she was lying on.

"Yup," Natsu said. "He's the same creeper that jumped me in that alley." His obsidian eyes were locked on Lucy, as they had been the entire time. He was extremely distracted. _'When is she going to explain that word to me? Love…Lucy…' _For some reason, Natsu's brain kept categorizing those two words together, again and again. They, in his brain, were connected.

"So with all this information…" Lucy trailed off, unsure of what she should say next. What was their next phase of action going to be? In this one, Fairy Tail was outnumbered. But maybe, if some of the people weren't mages after all, they had a better chance of victory.

"We could set an ambush," Levy mumbled, straightening up. "I'm hungry. Can we plan and get something to eat at the same time?" It was true, none of the four gathered in the hotel room had eaten since breakfast that morning, and now it was nearly three o' clock. Last night after the smack down with Shadow Claw, everyone had been exhausted, and they'd all gone to bed early.

"Food sounds awesome!" The fire dragon-slayer was on his feet, finally out of his Lucy-stupor, or at least he was at the moment. "I hope they're serving something hot!"

No less than fifteen minutes later, the four Fairy Tail mages were found sitting around a table in a small restaurant.

"More restaurants should have iron on the menu," Gajeel complained, his hands tightening around the flimsy paper menu. Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed. Honestly, when they ate so much food, how did the two dragon-slayers at the table think that they always had to eat their elements at times like these? Battle was when it was best to eat iron and fire, respectively. But now they were in a public place where good food was served. Lucy said her thoughts to the group, glaring venomously at the boys.

"Gajeel…Lily says that you don't mind noodles, why don't you order some of those?" Levy suggested shyly, her own brown eyes glued to the paper in front of her. _'Even if it's a place like this…She can still find something to read.'_ Lucy thought, smiling. Then she turned to her partner.

"I want to have some _hot n' spicy_ food, Lucy! Where's it at?" Natsu ran his finger down the menu, looking for something he knew. He could read and write, but he only knew most of the basics, and some of the longer words describing the plates of food were giving him trouble.

A waitress arrived and asked them for drink orders, and then left again. Lucy and Levy had already given her their orders for food when she'd asked, but Natsu and Gajeel were still trying to figure something out.

A few minutes passed, and she returned. "What would you gentlemen like?" Polite, and pretty. The only thing Lucy disliked about the girl was how her eyes alighted on Natsu and stayed there, and how she 'accidentally' clasped her arms just so. Her bust flounced as she shifted her weight to her other hip more times than necessary. _'Sure, I flirt! But at least I'm a little more subtle about it!'_ Angry thoughts stampeded through the stellar spirit mage's head, all of them revolving around an eager waitress and a certain hothead.

"Lu-chan, choose for him. There's no way he's got something picked out. Can we please have another order of what I'm having over here?" Levy piped up. She'd seen Lucy's demeanor turn stormy, and had made a guess that it had to do something with the flamboyantwaitress that was serving them.

"Alright!" The waitress squealed. "And for you…sir?" Her eyes went all big and wide again. Lucy felt like she was going to hurl. Who was this ditz who was just so flirtatious to the point where it was starting to gross her out? Honestly, the Celestial Spirit mage could hardly make out the chick's nametag; it was nestled between her…assets. _'Suzie? Sarah? Silvia?' _

She was jolted out of her musings when Levy-chan gently nudged her leg with a sandal-clad foot. "He'll have curry. The hottest you've got." Lucy bit out. She internally cheered when the waitress left to give the kitchen their order, but her victory was short lived.

"So are we gonna pound those mages heads in as soon as we eat?" Natsu asked her. His excited black eyes made her remember his question from only two days prior. _'Lucy…What is Love?'_ "Sparkly Natsu…" She mumbled, her stare going blank. Indeed, her visions of couple time with her and Natsu were dancing under her half-closed eyelids. How different it would be if they were more than Nakama…

"I say we look for them!" Levy encouraged, her small hand forming a fist. "After all, they know we're here. They won't come to us." The daydreams slipped away, and Lucy would've fallen from her chair had Natsu not grabbed her wrist to steady her.

"Whoa…you okay, Luce?" He asked her. When did he start using nicknames? Was his hand always that warm? _'Of course, you dolt!' _Lucy's brain screamed at her. _'He's the fire dragon-slayer, no duh his hand is gonna be hot!' _Natsu let her wrist slip from his grasp as footsteps clacked on the tile.

"You're meals are ready!" How did she return with their lunch so fast? Lucy stared at Levy across from her, who seemed to be wondering the very same thing. Lexi, or whatever her name was, slid a plate of roasted chicken each in front of Levy and Gajeel. Lucy got the sandwich she'd ordered, and then the bowl of hot curry was placed in front of Natsu. Darn that waitress, she leaned over so very provocatively, her chest nearly right in front of her partner's face.

"Uh…Can you move so I can eat?" Natsu asked, oblivious. Lucy wanted to cheer for him right then and there. The server girl's face turned bright red at his ignorance and left their table quickly. Levy was stifling a giggle behind her hands, and when Natsu looked over at her curiously, she began to change her laugh into a cough. Lucy felt almost giddy, which she thought was strange. Hey, at least he had enough sense to brush off someone like that girl!

'_Lucy…Think about you here. You're a lot like her.' _Her sensible side said flatly. _'I do not _flaunt_ myself that much!'_ She yelled back at her inner self. She probably would have gotten into a mental verbal fight with herself, which would have been interesting, had Gajeel not swayed the conversation back to beating the rouge mages up.

"We need a game plan," he huffed. "Who knows what they can do…though there's no way any of those weaklings can take me." Levy rolled her eyes from beside him. _'Men and their egos.'_

"Our best bet is to find them, like I said earlier. We know from Natsu and Gajeel's encounter that their hideout is somewhere in the woods, north of town, was it?" After a nod from the iron dragon-slayer, she continued. "Alright then. Since splitting up didn't work out so well last time, what do you say we all go together and ambush the camp? We know they have numbers, but we've got two dragon-slayers and two mages. From what you said, Gajeel, they don't have many mages among the group members."

No one said anything, and there was no noise except the clinking of silverware from other tables and Natsu slurping his curry down like a starved man. "Mims…If…GWOOD!" The rest decided that could probably be broken down into that 'he really, really liked his curry.'

"Did you even hear a word Levy-chan said?" Lucy asked him, eyeing the multitude of food disappearing down his gullet with dull amusement. How did he cram so much food into his mouth and swallow it so fast? How was he not choking?

"Of course I did," Natsu mumbled, preparing to eat some more. There were consecutive sighs all around the table. "You should all finish your food, by the way. Or else I might eat it." He added, eyeing their plates. There was no more talking after that. Only the hurried consumption of their meals.

_*After Lunch…*_

"I'm pleasantly surprised Levy-chan!" Lucy told her best friend on the way back to the inn. The blunette simply nodded her head, asking her to continue. "That waitress," the spirit mage continued, "she was just so, showy, you know?" Here Levy nodded again.

"And then, Natsu just…he just brushed her off!" Lucy could hardly hold her excitement in. Another nod from the blunette, and then another. "Uh…Levy-chan, are you alright?"

A startled squeak came from the bookworm, and Lucy laughed, "Thinking about Gajeel?" A furious headshake met this statement.

"You're one to talk, Lu-chan! You've had your eyes on a certain fire dragon-slayer the entire mission," Devious blue eyebrows made rather suggestive gestures at the blonde, "honestly, Lu, I wish one of you would make a move already. But, it is really cute."

Lucy sputtered, "I told you about what happened before, right? With the dictionary? It's eating at me…what am I supposed to tell him when he remembers and decides to bring it up?" Her friend sighed and thought for a minute. Their steps were bringing them closer to the inn, and there would be hardly enough time to finish this conversation if they didn't hurry.

"Why don't you just tell him…the truth?" Levy suggested, "Honestly, it isn't that bad. If you play your cards right, you might be able to confess to him! And then he'll confess and, BOOM! All the problems are solved." Her arms spread out in front of her, as if the solution she'd just described were floating in front of them.

"Y-You think I should confess?" The spirit mage asked, incredulous. "How can I deal with this love – problem, and finish the mission?"

That question was a serious stumper, but its answer would have to come later, because the glass doors of the place they were residing in were obstinately sticking out through the crowd of people, not to mention the blinking sign that read: 'Cozy Clover Inn.'

_*At the Cozy Clover Inn…*_

Meanwhile, two of Fairy Tail's dragon-slayers were getting into a rather heated argument in room '305' which was next to the girls room, '306.'

"They're stalling," Natsu bit out, his fists clenched as he glared out the window. "I know we said they could walk around, but it's been almost an hour since we broke after lunch."

Gajeel only smirked, _'Looks like someone's worried 'bout bunny girl.'_

"What are they doing?!" The fire dragon-slayers hands had fisted in his spikey hair now, and he began do pace. "Shadow Claw and the rouge mages are still out there. What if –"

His tirade was cut off by a sharp knock at the door.

"COMING!" The pink-haired boy hollered. Upon reaching the door, he peered through the peephole. _'If it's room service or shit, I'll turn em' away. I've got more important things to worry about, Like Lucy.'_

Speaking of his partner, there she was, impatient and slightly nervous brown eyes glaring holes at him through the door. Next to her stood Levy, who he could barely see due to her short stature. Natsu yanked the door open.

"Lucy! Where were you guys? I could barely see you through the peephole Levy, but I saw the hair." The words left his mouth in a rush as both girls blinked at his outburst. Two emotional girls were then on his case at once.

"I'm not that short!" Levy protested angrily, "I'm five feet and an inch! That isn't short!"

Through his other ear, Natsu heard a stuttering Lucy: "N-Natsu…we need to talk. Privately." Her face was flushed and she refused to make eye contact.

'_Is Lucy going to tell me about…that one word?' _He wondered, his mind tuning out Levy who was still distraught about being called short by her Nakama. "Sure Luce, let's go."

He snatched her hand and they were out the door before the blue-haired bookworm could finish chewing Natsu out.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I certainly hope that this chapter sweetened your Monday. Mine wasn't terrible; I just had five hours of sleep…argh, stupid morning basketball practice. Meh, at least after tomorrow I have a break from school! *GOBBLE GOBBLE* **

**Well, in other things, I sincerely hope this wasn't a fail of a chapter, and I want to thank you all again for the continuous support. Also, if you are a helpless shipper of GaLe, *that would be me* I've started a collection of one-shots for the duo. Check it out if you want to… :P **

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**ClumsyMustache: XD the undeniable hilariousness of your username…It's too much! You did? I like that name. I remember choosing it for its meaning…Though I can't remember what it meant now? Oops. Oh, and thank you!**

**LuckyLifeSmile: Oh my god Lucky-chan XD that was good. I love when you do this! :P *waggles eyebrows* you and Eve, huh? *cracks fingers* we'll see what I can do for that…(XD LOL HIBIKI LOVES THE SOFTNESS OF YOUR HANDS!) I feel so bad for you! NATSU, STOP HARASSING LUCKY-CHAN! SHE NEEDS TO REST BEFORE HER DEBUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! On a random note, which trimen is your favorite? :3 mine would be Eve.**

**GoldenRoseTanya: *glomps* O_o I updated again. The world must be close to exploding if I've actually gotten off of my lazy butt. XD**

**Yuni-sama: Hm…that is for me to know….and for you to eventually find out :P They were well enough to escape, but there is no telling when they'll be back, or even if they will bring reinforcements. **

**AznMelody5678: Homework sucks…Luckily, a break is coming! And thanks for still reading. It means a lot. A-Alive? Well, you can ask Mirajane, because honestly, with the hectic turns up ahead, there's no telling if they'll survive. (They probably will, because I can't bring myself to kill off characters when I just watched stupid episode 13 of Aquarion EVOL. It sucked…My character, GONE!) **

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: XD Lol, I made you freak. Everything turned out alright, ne? And Gajeel even had his little 'Save the Girl' scene. **

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: A second review *bows* HOW AWESOME OF YOU! You could have PM'd me. I'm happy someone picked up my stupid hints…hee hee. Stay Strong! I've been having troubles in updates to. Crap…I have an Inuyasha fic that probably won't be finished anytime soon…I can't wait to write this conclusion coming up…MWAHAHA!**

**Nadeshiko Redfox: For a good reason…Mira-chan is a scary woman. Lol, she is planning VERY scary things. Behold, the ultimate matchmaking nightmare! XD Torture is my favorite…gosh, I feel like such a sadist. :3**

**MsSlicingClaws: *dies* SHIPPING BUDDIES! *glomps* You like this story? That made me so happy…I stay up late reading fanficton and then wake up early. I'm a walking zombie sometimes! XD**

**Captain Ea Rayos: Mira forever :P Here is your continuation!**

**Review, or you'll suddenly have a stalker!**

**Ichiya: MEN!**

**You'd better review, and then run. *runs away from Ichiya like a crazy lady***


	11. Confessions

**A/N: And this is probably the most awaited chapter of this entire story. I won't waste time, on to chapter eleven and some awesome character developments! XD **

**Disclaimer: What's gnihton backwards? What I own. NOTHING.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Confessions **

Levy and Gajeel stared at each other, and then the door, and then at each other again. "That happened way too fast." Levy said, still staring at the iron dragon-slayer. A 'hm' met her statement, and the staring resumed.

Neither of the two noticed, but it was several minutes before the trance snapped. Thought processes suddenly resumed and Gajeel and Levy jumped back, away from each other.

"Where did they go? What are they doing?" Levy asked in a rush, her eyes going wide with panic. "There are still enemies out there! We have to go too." She remembered coming back to the inn with Lucy, knocking on the door, berating Natsu for calling her short – her cheeks flushed red at this memory – and then Lucy and Natsu had left together.

"Hold on a second, shrimp," Gajeel muttered, snagging the back of her dress in one hand to hold her back. "Don't ya go flying out the door just yet, did ya even hear what Salamander and Bunny Girl were yapping about, or were ya too busy yelling at the idiot for calling you short?" He didn't have time to jump back before a tiny fist bashed his nose.

"I am not short!" Levy huffed and went out the door, and Gajeel heard her slam the door to the girl's room. _'Stupid shrimp. She is to short!'_ The iron dragon slayer glared at the door, a gloved hand going up to prod at his nose. He winced. Yes, she may have been short, but Levy sure did pack a punch.

_*On the streets of Clover*_

Lucy's brain was in an emotional turmoil. _'Kya! You idiot! Sure, Levy said to do this. That doesn't mean you listen to her! C-confess? HOW DO I DO THAT!?'_ She raged at herself, not willing to look over at her pink-haired companion, who was actually pretty entertained by the weird expressions flitting across her face.

"Uh…Luce?" Natsu said finally, getting her attention. "Where do you want to talk at? Or we could keep walking, your choice." He kept his tone calm, trying to contain himself. He wanted to know what this warm feeling in his chest was. Maybe the fire from his belly had spread up to his chest? But that couldn't be the case, because the strange fuzzy feeling only erupted inside of him whenever Lucy was around. _'It has to be connected to this 'love' thing.'_

"We can keep walking," The spirit mage answered his question. There was no way out of it now…and the streets were devoid of people, which meant she didn't have a valid excuse to go somewhere else and buy time.

"Lucy…I've been trying to ask you this for a while now," Natsu began, glancing at his partner. She kept her face hidden from him, trying to stop the inevitable blush she could feel coming on strong. She didn't say anything, so the fire dragon-slayer continued: "What does the word I found in the dictionary mean?"

"It doesn't matter!" Lucy said quickly, all the courage she'd been trying to muster up diminishing. "I-It was nothing. It's just a word Natsu. It's pretty cold, we should go back to – "

She was cut off when Natsu stepped in front of her. His eyes were surprisingly fierce and shivers ran down Lucy's spine. "Lucy," he said slowly, "We both know that the word means something. It's important. And somehow, it connects me to you. Tell me what it means." His words made her breath hitch, had he meant to say it like that?

"Uh…well…" The pressure built in Lucy's chest and her tongue twisted. Confess? Now? She stalled some more, and then suddenly broke into a brisk walk, overtaking her partner and trying to clear her head and escape from the boy she'd been harboring feelings for a while now.

"Will you just tell me?" Natsu groaned, jogging after her. His hands ran through his rampant hair, making the pink spikes go different directions than they normally did. "If you refuse to tell me what love means, I'm just going to think it's worse than it is…"

Lucy stopped in her tracks, confused. _'Since when is Natsu so… Manipulative?' _ She turned on her heel to face him. "It's nothing." She tried again, striving to keep her tone light. _'Which way is the inn from here? Maybe I can escape this and brush it off. Hopefully he'd forget.'_ She whirled in a random direction and returned to walking, so concerned with getting out of there that she failed to notice a few vital things.

One, someone was directly in front of her person. Two, Natsu always charged into things headfirst, and didn't like being told no. One plus two equaled realization number three: Natsu's determination to get answers meant that he'd tried to tackle her and ended up sending them both into the person in front of them.

A haze lifted after the dizziness from hitting her head vanished, and Natsu and Lucy found themselves face-to-face with Koukai. Before Lucy could lift a finger, he had a grip on her wrist and had yanked her to her feet. "Just my luck!" He exclaimed, and suddenly, Lucy was immobile. Ice had frozen her feet to the ground, and the tips of her fingers were going numb. Koukai was using his magic.

"Lucy!" Natsu lunged and caught her other wrist with his hand as fire licked along the ground, defrosting his partner's feet. As soon as she was freed, Lucy found herself yanked securely to Natsu's chest. She didn't have time to blush before the fire mage sent Koukai flying with an angry spurt of fire.

"Don't touch her, you bastard!" He yelled at the enemy, then, releasing Lucy he charged. "Roar of the fire dragon!" A column of fire barreled towards the snow mage, and he scarcely avoided it. A group of ice shards was sent flying at both Natsu and Lucy in retaliation, but the duo was prepared.

"Fire dragon's claw!" Natsu bellowed, completely obliterating the shards. Lucy pulled out Leo's key and the shards of ice were shattered by the intense light of Regulus. "Lucy, beautiful as always…" He leaned down to kiss her hand, (which, honestly, was a stupid idea in the midst of battle.) and pulled back in the nick of time to avoid a fireball to the face. "Oops!" Natsu called, appearing next to the leader of the Zodiac keys. "Sorry Loke, your face was getting a little close to Luce."

Any comeback the lion may have had went unsaid as a flurry of snow knocked the three into each other. Koukai laughed from only mere feet away. "Fairy Tail idiots," he taunted leaning down to look them each in the eyes in turn. _'His eyes look familiar.' _Lucy thought, confused. Why did they seem so familiar, and flirtatious?

Before the train of thought could be followed, a snowball hit her in the forehead and she stumbled back from trying to get on her feet. "Regulus punch!" Loke went after Koukai, who'd disappeared in a sudden blizzard. She then realized Natsu was still beside her.

"I could melt all this snow," he offered, helping her stand, at last. "You look kind of cold. Yep, I'll melt all this snow and crap before you catch a cold!" Natsu shot her a cheeky grin before igniting his fists. "Dragon slayer's secret art: Crimson Lotus: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Spirals of fire swung around until they connected with Koukai, who lay prone after the attack.

Cautiously, the dragon-slayer and the stellar spirit mage crept forward, just in case Koukai decided to attack again. Though that wasn't likely, because Natsu's attack was a truly devastating one. A sandal-clad foot poked at the snow mage's stomach, and was met with a raspy cough.

"Mirajane didn't say you'd take it that far…" The enemy was smiling, "Though since you care for Lucy, I'm not really surprised. Maybe one last effort until Lucky gets here will do." Koukai disappeared and reappeared behind Lucy, grasping both of her arms tightly in one hand, while the other hand was posed threateningly above her throat.

Natsu froze, and his eyes widened. "Lu…cy…" she was caught. Koukai could seriously hurt her right then and there, and he would be unable to stop it. The fire dragon-slayer's blood boiled at the thought of any harm coming to his partner, he had to stop it! He was about to take a step forward and aim for a vital point – hopefully before Koukai could get an attack out – when a moving figure to his left in a side alley caught his attention. _'Of course! Outside help. I knew that bastard couldn't teleport, he has outside help!'_

He was right; Troy, whose magic was teleportation, was crouching behind old boxes and a trashcans in the alley, _to his right._ It was Lucky that was clambering around to his left. But Natsu only knew it was opposition, and not that the opposition was practically defenseless against magic.

"Fire dragon's roar!" The plume of fire hurtled for the alleyway, and Lucky shrieked in surprise, knowing it was too late to move out of the way.

Meanwhile, Lucy found herself on the ground, completely unharmed. Koukai had let go of her as soon as Natsu had unleashed his magic. But why would he do that? Her view of the left alleyway was blocked as the fire dragon slayer crouched in front of her, inspecting her body for injuries.

"Phew," he said, relieved. "I'm glad I distracted that bastard before he could do anything." His scarf whapped Lucy's cheek as he slipped an arm around her shoulder to help the spirit mage to her feet, and he kept the arm around her even when she was standing, secure.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something, anything really, but a short cry cut her off. It had come from the left alleyway, where three indistinct people knelt on the ground. "Lucky! Lucky, can you hear me?" Natsu carefully led the way to the side street and then they were able to see everything.

"Oh my Mavis…" Lucy whispered. "Isn't that Eve, from Blue Pegasus?" The one in question had grabbed fistfuls of long hair and had caused the dye to come off on his fingers, revealing the blond strands underneath. Beside her, Natsu stared in disbelief.

"I-is she okay?" Eve asked shakily, his fists clenching and unclenching. In the dim light of the rather cloudy day, the small tear that slipped down his face was hardly visible. Lucy's attention was drawn to the taller man beside him as he spoke, "I don't think so. She's burnt badly."

Natsu and Lucy could wait this out no longer; they both moved to stand over the three crouching over a prone figure. The blond had to hold in a gasp at the girl's condition, she was injured extensively. _'If she's a mage, shouldn't she have some sort of defense?'_

"Natsu, Lucy!" The Blue Pegasus Trimen looked up, panicked. "I don't have time to explain what I'm doing here…We need to get Lucky to a hospital." His hair dye was almost completely diminished, leaving odd brown patches of hair on random spots of his head.

The two men with him carefully picked up the unconscious Lucky and looked inquiringly at Eve. Lucy was reminded of team Shadow Gear, and how Jet and Droy were rather similar to these two. "We can help!" She said suddenly, and smiled at Natsu. "I'll go get Levy and Gajeel, Natsu; will you help them get Lucky to an infirmary?"

_*Several Hours Later*_

"…Wait, what?" Gajeel asked dumbly, slouching in his hospital chair. Everyone was huddled in the waiting room of the biggest hospital in Clover, trying to figure out exactly what had happened.

Lucy sighed, "from what I can gather, Mirajane asked Blue Pegasus to disguise themselves as a band of rouge mages to try and…um…" she looked at Levy helplessly.

"She was plotting something," Levy told Gajeel, not looking at him. "Blue Pegasus gave their help. Everyone that isn't from Fairy Tail in this waiting room is a mage from Blue Pegasus." In response to Levy's explanation, several people around them lifted shirtsleeves and lifted hands to show their marks.

"Okay. But what happened to Bunny Girl and Salamander in the alley? Why are we here?" Gajeel said, staring at the pink-haired teen and his partner.

"We went on a walk," Lucy began. "We ran into Koukai, who actually turned out to be Eve. After that, he and Natsu fought, and I was held hostage, kind of." In a chair in the corner of the room, Eve glanced up from the ground.

"Then Natsu figured that since my main magic was snow magic that I must have had outside help. I was using Troy to help me teleport, because I knew I couldn't match the fire dragon slayer's speed." Eve offered before falling silent again.

"Then I heard someone marching around to the left, and I roared," Natsu said blandly, "I got the wrong people though. Lucky isn't a mage, she's human. And…now we're here." Gajeel didn't ask any more questions.

Time seemed to pass painstakingly slow, even as the night fell. Levy fell asleep on Gajeel's shoulder, much to his chagrin, but he didn't shrug her off. Eve kept up his staring contest with the floor, his shoulders slumped. Two people were missing from the room. Lucy had gotten up to get a drink, and Natsu had followed her.

Now, out in the hallway, there was a confrontation. Lucy stood in front of the drinking fountain, already having an idea of what was about to happen.

"Lucy, what did it mean?" Natsu was tired of parading around her for answers; it was a simple four-letter word that meant something to him. He needed to figure it out.

"This isn't the time for that," Lucy dodged. "Not when Lucky is recovering. We can talk after she wakes up." She would have ended it right there and then walked back to the waiting area, but Natsu stopped her.

"It matters Luce! I want to know now. What does it mean? Why won't you just spit it out?" He demanded, moving until her back was against the wall and his arms were on either side of her head.

"It's complicated to explain," Lucy said eyes downcast. "I had a mother and a father, correct? Well, they loved each other very much. I'm the example of what came out of their love. You had Igneel, and he was like a father to you. That's an example of love. Master cares for all of us…that's love. The bond of Nakama, that's also love."

Natsu looked puzzled, "so there's more than one kind? What kind do we have?" His question made her blush, and he didn't' know why.

"I-I love you like…" She trailed off as her heart started to beat faster. _'You can do it! Confess! YOU LOVE HIM!'_ "You took me to Fairy Tail and showed me what life should be like. You protected me during missions, and you were always caring. Natsu, when you love someone, you care about them. You care about what happens to them and whether they are happy or not. And I…I love you Natsu."

She couldn't bear to meet his obsidian eyes; sure they would be laughing at her. There was no way to erase what she had just said. It was like her last sentence hung in the air between them, foreboding.

Then suddenly, there was no air between them. Lucy's eyes widened; Natsu was kissing her! _'Does…does this mean?' _ She felt herself being pulled to his chest, and went with the pull willingly. Their lips parted with a resounding pop that would be stuck in Lucy's mind forever. "I love you as a Nakama," he said. Her heart shattered, and she tried to pull away. "As a Nakama, as a father and a mother love, as a partner…I love you Lucy."

It was the perfect thing to say at the perfect time.

"I know what love is," Natsu whispered. "It's you." The sweetest things Lucy had ever heard him say…and to her they were said. She'd never been happier. The duo stood against each other in the hallway of Clover's hospital, talking quietly and enjoying the newfound realization of love.

* * *

**A/N: *bows* and that, boys and girls, is how the watermelon explodes. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this, as it was my first ever attempt at a kissing scene. Was it too much? Too little? Did I ruin everything? Please tell me what you think. Also, almost 130 reviews, thank you all so much!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: Haha, I hope you are glad that the wait is over! …I hope it was good…*nervous dancing* That confession should be coming in the sequel, Thesaurus. ;) Thank you so much for checking Reflections out, it made my week!**

**ThePartyHasEntered: THE TRUTH HAS COME! XD YES! Indeed, awesomeness, confessional, CLIMAX!**

**LoveIsARose: Your username is very pretty, and true. And thank you! Here is chapter 11. **

**Chloe: its eleven chapters already! I DID ADD MORE! XD Lol. **

**Kari-FairyTail: If you don't mind me saying so, I really like the 'Kari' part of your username. It's a cool name! Yes, I did get food. It was pretty awesome….but now it's all gone. XD Aw!? You poor thing! *pats back* I really hope you feel better by now! Oh, don't sweat it! I talk about life all the time. (You should PM me sometime!) Thanks ^_^ And she DID! :O Dreaming about fanfiction sounds like fun! Full support? I think I'm starting to tear a little bit! Thanks for the encouraging review! **

**xBluieLovex: Lol…yes. She didn't end up chickening out because I thought that canon Lucy would have a tad bit more of a backbone…she did freak out plenty though. ^_^ Thanks, I hope you had a nice Thanksgiving also!**

**MsSlicingClaws: Lol…the plot thickens. YUP! I'm making me some mean fanfiction soup! Thanks! I love reviews like these…it makes me feel the writer's happiness! *glomps* What a heaven to be in! Lol.**

**LuckyLifeSmile: Ah…the smexiness of Hibiki-san. (Lemme say this before I forget, but Lol. Your review made me fall off my chair, I laughed so hard. XD) Oh…the trimens seem to like you… *waggles eyebrows* I hope Ichiya had a nice trip to the next millennium. XD NATSU! WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT CHASING LUCKY-CHAN!?**

**Alonnalynn: Lol, I like the way you think, Nakama. *hands next chapter* HERE YOU GO!**

**Yuni-sama: LU-CHAN! *pom-pom waving* LU-CHAN! (I'm not really a good cheerleader O_o) Lol, the sweetness of GaLe. *points at them* YOU. GO CUDDLE NOW.**

**Lily Etolia: Here you are!**

**AznMelody5678: BREAK! …is over :( Why'd it have to end? Thank you for enjoying what I dish out! I don't really have it in me to kill anyone off…or do I? MWAHAHA! **

**LinkLover123: HEY! I love Link, too! …Haha. I was hoping it wasn't too dorky! Thanks ^_^ **

**Nadeshiko Redfox: I DID DISRUPT THEM! MWAHAHA! XD Nothing must be easy for the couple that had better end up canon! :P**

**Happy: Hey, AJ-chan! **

**What? And why are you here?**

**Happy: I smelt fish. And will Lucky survive?**

**Don't you dare eat my dinner! *smacks Happy* And…I don't know. XD I MAY HAVE A SUDDEN BOUT OF EVILNESS AND KILL HER OFF!**

**Lucky-chan: Really? :(**

**Uh…no.**

**REVIEW IF YOU DO NOT WISH FOR THE LUCKY-CHAN TO DIE! (Or, if that isn't motivation enough, review, or I'll tell Happy that you just came back from a huge fishing trip. MWHAHA!)**


	12. Recovery

**A/N: A question came up soon as I posted chapter 11. So, Natsu has no clue about love. So how did he **_**kiss**_** her? Well…I have a reason for this. All will be explained, and no, this story will continue on for quite a few more chapters! I mean, we still have to see Lucky-chan and talk to Mirajane and the Master!**

**Note: I got a concussion Thursday, and it's killing me. On top of that, I have to study for semester finals. Please, bear with me. I WILL COMPLETE THIS! **

**Disclaimer: People own many things. I own a notebook, a laptop, an IPod, and a ton of pencils. I do not own Fairy Tail, because if I did…I WOULD BE EATING GUMMY BEARS AND WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Recovery **

"Those two have been gone a long time," Levy commented, yawning. She had woken up a while and noticed the two missing members of the party. "I wonder what they're doing." There was an undertone in her voice that suggested that she'd thought of quite a few things they could be doing together in their absence.

"Who cares what they're doing?" Gajeel muttered shifting his left shoulder, which was the one Levy, had previously fallen asleep on. It was numb, thank you very much. Honestly, if Salamander was somewhere in this hospital finally growing a pair and doing _something_, Gajeel didn't really want to know all that much about it. _'You know, you and Levy could be out in the hallways, just like the two of them.'_

The iron dragon slayer might have said or done something rash if not for the timely arrival of a kind nurse. She cleared her throat and adjusted the straps on her white apron before speaking, "Hello, all. I am Nurse Hannah. I was told by the doctor to bring in anyone who wishes to see Miss Lucky?"

Eve, Troy, and Barnes had already gotten out of their seats and now stood impatiently in front of the lady. "Are you coming?" This was directed at the still seating Gajeel and Levy, who shook their heads in response.

"We need to find Natsu and Lucy, so we'll be there in a bit," Levy told them, standing and pulling the iron mage up with her. "Go on ahead, and if you can, give Lucky our regards." The solid script mage then proceeded to pull her partner out the door.

The hallway they entered was bland, and white. Everything looked identical and spotless. It made Levy feel a tad sheepish about the state of her book-filled bedroom. Maybe she would tidy up a bit when they got back to Magnolia.

"Oi, Shrimp," Gajeel grunted. "Which way are we gonna go?" There were two options, left and right. The left hallway was dimmer, and that was how she made her decision. "Right it is!"

The duo walked side by side down the corridor, keeping a keen eye out for the blond-haired spirit mage or her rambunctious partner. They walked on for a while longer and turned a corner, and then another one.

"Gajeel…" Levy began, something just coming to her. "Couldn't you sniff them out?" Gajeel would've been offended for being asked to be a canine unit for the umpteenth time, but because it was a smart idea, and because Levy was asking it of him, he complied.

"We need to go back," he said. "We should've gone left in the first place." They went ahead and followed the dragon slayer's nose and came upon the most startling thing either of them had ever seen.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gajeel broke the rather…Amorous atmosphere with his exclamation. "Bunny girl n' Salamander; who would've thought you two would finally get your asses in gear?"

Natsu and Lucy jumped apart, both of their faces a flaming red.

"Metalhead, you're gonna pay for that one!" Natsu bellowed, his fists igniting. He was about to launch at the brute, but was stopped by the timely intervention of Levy, who'd stepped in front of the iron mage.

"Gajeel...this isn't really the place to have an all-out brawl," she paused to make sure her words were sinking in. "So let's just put this incident in the back of our minds and go back to the waiting room; we can go see Lucky." Silence met her preposition, the other three occupying the hall remembering the reason they were in the hospital.

"Do you think she'll be okay, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked, dreading the answer. What if Lucky was so injured that she'd never be the same? She wasn't actually an enemy mage, and now that Lucy knew she was, in fact, a member of Blue Pegasus, she really didn't want Lucky to be out of commission.

"I think she'll be fine," Levy answered, beginning to go back the way she and Gajeel had come. "A nurse had just invited us in to see Lucky before we left to locate you two."

The four reached the waiting room in record time, and were greeted by an empty room. That is, until Eve poked his head out from the door. "Come on in," he said warmly. The relief on his face was so immense it shone, and anyone standing in the room would've been able to feel the anxiety level in the vicinity drop to almost a zero.

There was pushing and shoving until, at last, Fairy Tail stood in the hospital room of the Blue Pegasus mage who wasn't a mage. Barnes and Troy were practically exploding with happiness at the knowledge their guild mate was fine, and Eve elbowed his way past them to stand by Lucky's bed-side.

"I'm fine," she spoke up, her voice a tad raspy. "Just burned…and ready to murder you, Natsu." The boy in question balked, and everyone laughed. They may have only known the girl for a short time, but she was already growing on them. "Anyway, the doc says I'll be outta here in about a week or so. And now that the 'rouge mages' have been subdued, I guess you can all go home now."

A smile was shared between Lucy and Natsu, who both were looking forward to some normalcy, (Well, as normal as Fairy Tail could get, anyway,) and some _alone time._ But first they would have to plow through Mirajane and several other enthusiastic guild mates, which was not something to look forward to.

Levy was more than ready to take the train back to Magnolia, where both her books and the remainder of Team Shadow Gear waited for her. But strangely enough, she did feel a pang when she thought about how things would be going back to the way it used to be for her and Gajeel.

The iron dragon slayer felt a scowl coming on; the room was starting to feel a little too mushy for his taste. Sure, they could go home. But when they got back, it'd be a love fest for the idiots, a nice reunion with his cat...and a very large victory for a certain barmaid. Which reminded him, just who was her next target?

While the Fairy Tail mages all mulled over what they were going to do once they were back where they belonged, Eve glanced down at Lucky. He'd almost lost her and that had opened up his eyes. Maybe he would stop being a womanizer and trail after just _her_ like a lost puppy. No, that didn't sound bad at all.

Lucky blinked at her surroundings. Why was everyone just standing there like idiots, all lost in thought like that? "Yeah, THANKS. I'm fine, good to know you're happy about that. You know, I could go for something that isn't hospital food…Hello?" She was talking to herself, because everyone else was deep in their brains, puzzling through a million things at once.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not anywhere near done with this story. We've still got some things to settle. Well, my head is killing me, so I'm going to skip the witty weirdo stuff and go right to the review replies. **

**REVIEW REPLIES: (You guys are so awesome, 148 reviews…ALMOST 150!)**

**ThePartyHasEntered: THERE IS MUCH MORE! Yes, he is happy. Kiss? Meh….general knowledge? Instinct? I'll expand on that. He's probably seen people do it before, though.**

**xBluieLovex: ^_^ Thank you! I tried hard on the fight, and the kiss, so I am glad you liked them. OMG YES! I should write a marriage fic…*scribbles down plot bunny***

**MsSlicingClaws: *GLMOPITY GLOMP GLOMP* Oh dear jelly beans. *facepalm* Glad I fixed that. Seriously though, total idiot moment there. I am glad you liked it!**

**Fairytailanimefan: Your username *sniff* The trueness of it all! I didn't want Lucky-chan to die either…she's too awesome. YES NALU IS GREAT!**

**Rummy88: Thanks! :D It was…perfect? *OH MY POTATOES I'M GOING TO CRY!* I will give you more, I must!**

**LuckyLifeSmile: XD Oh my gosh, Lucky, you awesome, you. Sorry about the near death experience…now you can run up to everybody and be all like: I SURVIED! ~Ooh…Natsu's playing the MATE card…~ *dies of fluffiness* If they make a Nashi, I swear, I will die. Maybe the nashi's name should be Nashi? *hmmm* I MUST RIGHT ABOUT LE LITTLE NASHI! **

**Yuni-sama: Yes, she did! I feel happy for her…even though I wrote it. Is that weird? XD I suck at cheerleading. I try to follow our cheerleaders at games in the stands and fail big time. *WHOO!* XD I have no idea what that means…**

**Dissapear500: O_O Holy moly, you left me like, 3 reviews! *huggles* THANK YOU! Crap…I have to fit that scroll in somewhere…*PLOT BUNNY BUDDY* Are you happy Mira succeeded? I am. :3 NaLu…FTW!**

**Lily Etolia: Thank you! :3 I tried, and I'm glad it paid off! **

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: YES! YES INDEED! XD Sorry…I love pudding. And LOL you broke the spoon. :( RIP little spoon. Wonderfully made? *victory dance* I HAVE ACHIEVED GREATNESS! XD I'm glad there was balance in that scene. That's important. They had better become canon in the manga/anime! *grabs pitchfork* OR ELSE MASHIMA… Anywho, yes SEQUEL! I will get started on that soon. Oh, that'll be a lot of fun. YAY! I fulfilled your wish! THE LUCKY-CHAN IS STILL ALIVE! I like her character too. She's kinda snarky! XD**

**NaLu777: Really! *cries big, ugly tears of uttermost happiness* That is good to hear, really, thanks. Yes, MORE COMING! JUST YOU WAIT! **

**Captain Ea Rayos: Loved? YOU WILL LOVE IT! BECAUSE THERE IS MORE TO COME! :P Thanks.**

**Nadeshiko Redfox: ^_^ Arigato. (Lol, I wish I was as Lucky as Lucy too…-_-"not going to happen. X3) She is funny…I like her a lot.**

**xx-InvaderSamm-xx: O_o CRAP! CPR! BACK TO LIFE! XD Thanks…And I will give you more cuteness, I promise!**

**WoofQuack'ed MeowRoar: NALU! KISS! That, is a perfect combination, ne? Thanks! It took forever for me to figure out a way that wasn't too corny.**

**Woofquacked: LOL XD KYA! I do that all the time, when cute moments happen. Thanks, and here you are!**

**xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx: Your username reminds me of a Coldplay song. I like that. Thanks! ^_^ I'm glad you enjoy. I UPDATED! *WHOOHOO!***

**Review or I will tell Flare you stole her favorite shampoo/conditioner combo! *dramatic sound effects***


	13. The Scroll of Doom

**A/N: Hee hee…I think I'm going to enjoy writing this chapter. I started Monday, the 17****th****, and I'm sick, and it sucks. Enough complaining, time to write! (Seriously…this chapter is going to be a good one, I can feel it.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the mastermind behind Fairy Tail, and I am the mastermind behind the failure of my algebra homework. T_T I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Scroll Of Doom**

The next morning, bags were packed and everyone could once again be found at the Clover hospital. "So what are you here for again?" Lucky joked as soon as they walked in. She was doing well and her burns weren't bothering her as much as they had been the day before.

"Good morning Lucky-chan!" Levy chimed in response. "We came to see you before we left…and to talk about some things." The room's atmosphere seemed to darken as everyone came to the same conclusion.

"Shadow Claw," Natsu snarled. "Who the hell are they, and what do they want with _my_ Luce?" The possessive he added into his question made Lucy flush, but Gajeel only rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, ash-hole. We'll figure it out, we always do," it was odd, the iron mage calming the fire dragon slayer, but in this situation it wasn't all that abnormal. "Anyway, how are we supposed to get info on these weaklings?"

Eve spoke up from Lucky's bedside, "well, we could always ask Ichiya-san to scout around and find something." An echo of a random 'men' was heard directly after this, and Levy suspiciously glanced around her to make sure the perfume obsessed man wasn't peering through the second-floor window.

"Or," Eve said. "We could bring this situation up to the council and Makarov." That sounded like a better idea to everyone, and so it was settled. They would forget about the incident for the time being, and come back to it later. In the meantime, they were going to have a party.

"Just cuz' you're in the hospital doesn't mean you have to be a total deadbeat!" Natsu cheered, not noticing the irritation painted on Lucky's face. "We are Fairy Tail, so we have to party!" The fire mage is very fortunate that Lucky wasn't completely healed, or he would've found himself getting the beating of his life.

And, of course like any other Fairy Tail party, it had to end in a brawl. "At least I can tell enemy from Nakama!" Gajeel leered, throwing a punch at Natsu's ribs.

"You would've done the same! It was dark…and stuff!" Not a very strong excuse, but Natsu went with it. No more taunting was done after that, as the dragon slayers let their aggressive fists do the talking. They probably would've hit each other until they, too, were both put in hospital beds, but they were broken apart when Lucky chucked the T.V remote from her bedside table at them.

"Geez idiots! This is a hospital, not an arena!" The remote bounced rather harmlessly off of Gajeel's head, but it must've been enough of a warning for them to knock it off. Just then, a nurse walked in. "Nurse Hannah is here!" She sang as she pushed a cart chock full of medicine and who knows what else through the door. "You all need to clear out while I check up on Lucky!"

The group grudgingly left the room and came back together in the waiting room. According to the clock on the wall over Lucky's door, it was nearly noon. The train back to Magnolia left at one o' clock. But everyone's bags were packed, they'd checked out of the inn, (which was, miraculously still standing,) and even had their tickets safely stowed in the front pocket of Levy's bag. All of that being done meant they had time to blow on their friends from Blue Pegasus.

"So…How exactly did Mirajane rope you all into this?" Levy broke the silence. She really was curious.

Eve shared a look with his guild members. "Well, you see, she contacted me with a letter. And I guess I couldn't really say no." He kept his answer short, and the bookworm noticed.

"So you just, kind of hopped on the train?" She asked, incredulous. _'What could have sealed the deal for these guys? It can't just be their respect and their want to woo women, can it?'_

"Master Bob said he'd like us to go," Troy said. "And besides, it was for a rather good cause, wasn't it?" The Fairy Tail mages were speechless. If Master Bob had been in on it that means…

"THE OLD MAN WAS IN ON IT!" Natsu bellowed, streams of fire spewing from his mouth. It was a good thing Eve had been there to extinguish the fire; otherwise Clover would be missing a hospital.

"What?" Lucy looked flabbergasted. "If Master was in on it…how much influence does Mira-chan have!?" Honestly. She was able to get the Master and the majority of Blue Pegasus in on the plan to make her and Natsu a couple. Lucy was quite honestly, touched.

And then she was angry. _'What the heck! Did she not think I could handle this myself!? That meddling little…' _Luckily, Nurse Hannah called them back into the room just then, or the celestial spirit mage would have gone on a rampage right then and there.

The next hour flew by in a blur, as they all once again partied it up and created good memories in that hospital room. By the time the four Fairy Tail mages were heading out the door, Lucky was snoring softly, Eve was passed out in the chair next to her; his head next to hers on her pillow, and Troy and Barnes were slumped over the couch in the corner, snoring unabashedly and loud enough to rattle the windows.

_*Clover's Train Station*_

"UGH…" Natsu moaned, slumping on Lucy's shoulder. "Maybe we should spend a few more days here, y'know? Get more acquainted with the town and all…" His suggestions were interrupted when he went green and clasped a hand over his mouth. Next to him, Gajeel was looking a little nervous. Why did he feel as if this would be his last time _peacefully_ riding on a vehicle?

But, to Natsu's chagrin, the four were seated in the train back to Magnolia only a few minutes later. "Non non non!" Someone called over the intercom. For some reason, his voice seemed very familiar. "This is your co-captain speaking. Monsieur Captain is having some difficulties with the operations, so we will experience a short delay. I apologize for any inconveniences, non!"

"Why did that voice sound so familiar?" Lucy mussed. Across from her Gajeel seemed to be wondering the same thing. They probably would have discussed the matter, had Natsu not let out a childish 'YES!' at the train's delay.

He stretched both of his arms above his head in a silent cheer, but stopped abruptly when the movement caused something to poke him in the stomach. He glanced down for the culprit and blanched at what he saw.

There sticking out of the waistband of his pants was a scroll, and not just any scroll; the scroll of doom. "I completely forgot about this thing!" He hollered and tugged it out of its hiding place and snapping it open. His Nakama stared at the scroll, each of them silently connecting the dots until finally, they understood.

"YOU DOLT!" Lucy yelled, snatching it from him. "This is the scroll Mira gave us that gave details of this mission! You had it all this time, and you didn't tell us?" She was livid beyond comprehension. Maybe this scroll could've saved them some trouble, and Natsu had just kept it tucked away!

"Well, are we going to read it?" Levy asked, ever the word-lover. "Here, let me see it." Lucy handed the scroll to her friend who cleared her throat and read:

"_Dear Nakama,_

_I've sent you four on this mission to take care of the rouge mages plaguing Clover. I gave this scroll to Natsu out of the four of you for a reason…I knew he'd forget about it, and that I could use the scroll to give you guys some information about your 'mission' afterwards. Here's the thing, I devised a plan to get Natsu and Lucy to finally wake up and realize what everybody else can see. And because I never fail, I know that you're now a couple. Congratulations! My work for the two of you is done…now I'll be working on some other thick-headed people that need to realize their feelings for each other! _

_Anyway, please do not blame Eve-kun or any of his guild members for their part in this. I needed some help, and they gave it to me. Eve probably did a wonderful impersonation of an evil mage and got you all riled up, so good job to him. Anyway, I don't know when or where you'll end up reading this, but if you aren't home yet, I wish you a safe trip. I'll talk to you guys some more when you return!_

_PS: I've already prepared a party for you and Natsu when you return, Lucy, so look forward to it!_

_PPS: As for you other two…I'll be having some fun with you in the future! _

_Yours,_

_Mirajane_

No words were spoken after Levy managed to choke out the last line of Mira's letter. They all just stared at each other in mortification. They had a party of guild members waiting for them when they got back. The scheming, meddlesome barmaid had gotten the best of them. She'd won.

"We didn't even get paid!" Lucy wailed to break the silence. "All this time, this stupid scroll was hanging under our noses! UGH!" She was beyond frustrated, and would've kept on about how annoyed she was with all of this, had the train not suddenly started moving. Natsu turned a very unappealing shade of green and fell over so that his head rested on Lucy's lap.

"If you throw up on me, I swear…" she threatened, but her gentle smile and the hand that ran through his hair told Natsu that she didn't mind him lying there. It was comfortable, and suddenly, he didn't feel as sick as he usually did.

"This is your captain speaking, and we have fixed any and all technical problems. We are set for Magnolia! Thank you!" The train chugged towards Magnolia, which was where Lucy was convinced her doom also waited.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Wow, they sure got trolled, ne? Anyway, the pain from my concussion may have subsided, but now my throat burns like fire. I guess I can't catch a break! XD**

**Did you know that crayons are awesome? I did! **

**I'm learning to play another Fairy Tail song on the piano. I can already play the main theme, and now I'm trying to learn Lyra's song. Boy the left hand part of that is going to kill me. T_T**

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**ThePartyHasEntered: Um…I guess they were zoning out about how happy they were that Lucky was okay! (I'm surprised you pay attention to those two, it kind of makes me happy! ^_^) And NO! Nothing sexual, you can leave that part to your imagination.**

**Noodles swag 101: Congrats…dunno what your prize is. I think I'm in love with your username!**

**MsSlicingClaws: :D Thanks! Mirajane being a devil never gets old…What's your favorite color? And if you'd like an OC in Thesaurus, PM me!**

**LuckyLifeSmile: XD SHE LIVES! I would've never killed you off, to be honest. You're just too awesome! Natsu…TMI O_o You're hungry? SO AM I! WE HAVE THE SAME STOMACHS! Geez…It seems like our characters love to torture you, Lucky-chan! *sweatdrops* GUYS! STOP IT! SHE'S STILL INJURED!**

**1fairytaillover: Thanks for your reviews! XD Yosh, they were interrupted. And thanks. :3 I tried to make the ending of chapter 11 as fluffy as possible!**

**Dissapear500: Lol…Mirajane is really lucky you're not Lucy. XD No…they're just trying to focus on the positive, I suppose.**

**AznMelody5678: That's alright! I've been sick for two days, so I'm going to have a buttload of homework. T_T Thanks! NALU NALU MY OTP NALU! He finally got his answer, ne? Here is your next chapter!**

**xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx: Levy is my favorite character…I don't know why she suffers so much by my hands. XD I did update pretty fast this time, if I do say so myself, and yes, YOUR USERNAME IS AWESOME! Your welcome ;)**

**animesweetheart15: Arigato! You say such kind words. I hope you look forward to Thesaurus, the sequel to this story. That one will be Gajeel and Levy. **

**Guest: XD I didn't have the heart to kill her off, she's too awesome! :3 That is such a good idea! Do you like EvexLucky? WHAT! NO LITTLE NASHI! T_T That'd better be a rumor!**

**Review, or I will steal Pantherlily from Gajeel so he will go after you all trying to find him. And while the iron lug is busy doing that, I'll have a new buddy. XD**


	14. Mirajane

**A/N: I had trouble with motivation with this chapter. Some one left a review that left me questioning myself, but then my best friend cheered me up and made me laugh with how clever and funny she can be. Thank you Emily! Anyway, I'm sure you're all ready to see what I have planned for Mira's party…XD Oh this'll be so fun! **

**NOTE: I posted a new one-shot the other day. I don't usually like one-shots all that much, but if you could check it out, I'd be beyond grateful. **

**Disclaimer: Just a recap, if you haven't understood that I do not own Fairy Tail, even though this is the 14****th**** time I've said it, please, get it in to your brain!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Mirajane**

The train inched to a stop. At last, the four mages were back in Magnolia where they belonged. Though a certain celestial spirit mage was less excited then she usually would've been about arriving home. Normally, she'd be looking forward to a nice long bath and some time she could use to write a little more of her novel. But now…she had Mirajane's party to worry about.

"Ugh…" Natsu moaned, breaking Lucy out of her panicked reverie. He still had his head on her lap, and was trying to fight of his motion sickness enough to sit up. His partner glanced down at him and tried not to laugh. His face really _was_ adorable when he was so out of it. Strange how he could make so much stress disappear from her person.

"Non non non! This is your co-captain speaking once again! My name is monsieur Sol, and I hope you all had a great trip! Non!" Both Lucy and Gajeel gasped after the intercom shut off, and Gajeel immediately stood. "I'm going to talk to him," Gajeel said, glaring down at his three guild mates. "Stay here." He left with no further explanation.

Levy stared after him, a weird look adorning her features. Remembering that Sol was a former member of Phantom Lord's Element Four made the young mage remember how she'd met Gajeel. The memories that flooded her mind weren't particularly nice ones, either. It was dark, there were glowing red eyes, a demented laugh, and her wrists hurt –

"Levy-chan? Do you know who that was?" Lucy asked her friend, wondering why Levy's eyes looked so horrified. _'What's got her so terrified? Did Sol bring back any unwanted memories?'_ Unknown to the blonde, she'd hit the nail right on the head.

"It was Sol. From Element Four," Levy spoke up, her hands fisting in her lap. "I'm glad to see he turned out like Gajeel and Juvia. You know, like how he moved on and did something good with his life?" It was true that seeing another Phantom Lord member had spooked her, but at the same time, Levy couldn't help but notice how good it felt to know that someone else had taken a turn for the better.

A few minutes later, Natsu felt less queasy and was able to stand. As soon as he was on his feet he snatched his bag from the overhead compartment and ran from the train. "I'm not spending another minute on this damn thing!" He yelled at the girls over his shoulder. Lucy sighed and helped an embarrassed Levy reach her things. This is why Levy wasn't particularly fond of trains.

The girls slowly made their way out of the vehicle, Lucy trying to locate her boyfriend and Levy keeping an eye out for Gajeel. Normally, both boys made such a ruckus that they were easy to locate, but today they had disappeared into thin air. Natsu's pink hair wasn't visible in the huge crowd of people in the station, and even Gajeel, who usually stuck out with his height, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where could they have run off to?" Levy asked herself.

_*On the Train*_

Gajeel plowed over a few lowlifes who were a little too sluggish getting off of the train for his taste. He had a destination to get to, and no one was going to get in his way. This was something that was going to make him stronger; the past coming back to find him out of nowhere like this.

The iron dragon slayer finally reached an ornate wooden door, and he shoved it open. "Hello? Are ya in there?" He asked the shadowy cockpit. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone scrabbling out of a chair and then he heard a 'non' before Sol appeared in front of him.

"Non non non! Monsieur Gajeel! It's been a long time, has it not? It's good to see you have found a place." The green haired French man smiled broadly at him, and Gajeel was baffled. _'What the hell?'_

"Er…yeah. It's good to see ya too, I guess. How long have you been here?" It was so strange to see the normally absurd Sol acting as a help to citizens through transportation. But Gajeel had to admit, the striped conductor's hat and uniform fit the lunatic quite well. And he could really help out on this job, if you thought about it. He could be good help if the train got stuck or if something blocked their path. Controlling the earth would give him many advantages other train staff wouldn't have.

"For a while, non! After we were defeated by the fairies, I took the time to rethink some things. I ended up getting over the past and charging on ahead. It's better for me now, monsieur," the green-haired man said happily. His former guild member couldn't help but think that Sol sounded like any other Fairy Tail idiot: optimistic and strong. It wasn't a bad thing, though.

Gajeel grunted his agreement and stared at Sol's small eyes. "I'm glad ya changed, I wish you the best of luck. Is it alright with you if I tell the Rain Woman you give her regards?" A nod from the smaller man compelled the dragon slayer to keep talking. "Alright. This is good-bye."

His iron boots felt heavier with every step. He'd just seen and spoken to a former comrade. It felt strange, just walking away like this. Himself, Juvia, and Totomaru had gotten a new start and made themselves a part of something good. One of the remaining members of Element Four had followed in their footsteps. Now all he had to wonder about was Aria. Was he doing any good?

Gajeel supposed he could've turned back around and asked Sol about the most powerful member of the Element Four, but he had some other things to take care of. First off; drag that idiot Salamander out from behind that stupid box to his left and make him swear to keep quiet about what he'd just witnessed.

"Oi, Salamander, I know you're back there!" Gajeel growled and sprung at the box, knocking both it and the fire mage behind it to the floor. Kurogane grinned wildly as he pinned the pink-haired boy down, "Confidential oath. Swear it. _Now._" He didn't need all of Magnolia knowing he'd reunited with a part of his past.

Natsu begrudgingly agreed and shoved the larger man away. "Let's get to the girls. Who knows what kind of trouble they could've run into without us there?" With that said, he sauntered off of the train and onto the platform, scanning the bustling crowd for his girlfriend and Levy. Gajeel trailed after him.

When the four finally managed to meet up, no questions were asked, surprisingly. Just a nonchalant 'Took you long enough,' from Lucy, a nod from Levy, and they were off for the guild. Lucy lost her cool about half way there and began to panic about the impending party.

"Natsu! What are we going to do? Mira-chan is going to make a big deal…" Lucy trailed off, her cheeks a blazing red. She mustered enough courage to look up when Natsu didn't reply. "Natsu?"

"You're acting like being with me is embarrassing," he pouted at her. "Put a smile on, Luce. It'll be fine." Natsu then slung an arm around the girl's shoulders and increased their pace until they were level with Gajeel and Levy.

"You ready for this?" Levy asked her best friend nervously. Wait…why was she nervous? Was it something about Mirajane's blue gaze that made Levy uneasy, or was it what the scroll had said about she and Gajeel being 'next'?

"I'm ready," Lucy replied, sounding far from it. In all their time spent thinking and talking, no one had noticed how close they'd gotten to the guild's doors. "Let's get this over with!" The doors were pushed open, and Hell rushed forward to meet the four of them.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Lucy had lost Natsu amidst the members of Fairy Tail a long time ago, and it looked like they wouldn't get to see each other until Mirajane and the rest of the lot were satisfied by interrogating her to death. "Have you kissed?" Mirajane squealed, her eyes bright. "Aren't you happy my plan worked?"

"Your plan got some people hurt," Lucy reminded her. The light in the barmaid's eyes dimmed, so Lucy quickly added a, "Yes, so glad it worked!" To compensate for putting her down.

"You didn't answer her first question…" Cana remarked, smirking. She took a swig of whatever was in her bottle and swayed a bit, almost knocking into Erza who was planted beside her. The redhead's face was painted with rapt attention, and groaning Lucy realized why. _'Erza likes the naughty…'_ She remembered Levy telling her once.

"Lu-chan!" Someone shouted from across the guild hall. "You're wanted by the Master!" _'Saved by the bell!'_ Lucy thought, recognizing the voice as Levy's. _'Thank you Levy-chan, I owe you one!'_ She hopped to her feet and hurried towards the Master's office, much to Mirajane's disappointment.

Lucy wrenched open the door and stepped inside, glad to have escaped the women of Fairy Tail. They could be a lot to handle sometimes. She was greeted by Natsu's grinning face as he led her to a seat. Levy and Gajeel joined the group a couple of minutes later.

"Alright," Makarov began, his face turning grim. "I brought you four here to talk about your…um, mission." His face flushed for a moment, and Lucy guessed he felt a little guilty about sending them on a fake mission on Mirajane's request. "So, you completed it successfully, I guess. No one died or anything and I don't have to pay too many jewels for property damage!" He cheered at the last part. Everyone knew that with so many of his brats to take care of, he liked to have jewels in his pocket.

"But everything else aside, something else that's very serious has been brought to my attention," The grim face was back, and alongside it came an almost haunted look in his eyes. "Shadow Claw interrupted the mission. They were after Lucy, Levy told me." Natsu growled lowly from across Makarov's desk.

"Let's just find out where their guild is, and then we can go bust them up!" Natsu suggested, making a fist and slamming it into his other open palm. It was predictable for him to talk about a direct act of attack, and no one was surprised. Only Lucy seemed to see a little extra fuel for the fire in his eyes. He was truly angered.

"I say we gather information on them first," Levy said firmly. It certainly sounded like a better option than what Natsu had said. There was a brief interlude of silence.

"Humph," Makarov grunted and cracked his neck. "It's time for you all to go out and have some fun. I've got some business to take care of." The small flush that one got from drunkenness was suddenly a lot more prominent on the old man's face. He'd been drinking, and by his 'business' he meant to drink some more.

"Yer drunk old man!" Gajeel called over his shoulder as he strode out the door. Levy walked through the door after him, berating him on how bad his manners were. Natsu took Lucy's hand and led her out the door, but turned back to say one last thing. "We will talk about this later," he murmured, not willing to let the subject of the people after Lucy drop.

They descended the stairs together, but were torn apart when the members of Fairy Tail caught sight of them. "CONGRATULATIONS!" Was shouted at them for what seemed like the millionth time. "Lucy, we never finished talking!" Mirajane called, grabbing her arm and swiftly dragging her over to the end of the bar.

Lucy didn't have time to blink before Erza was before her. "Are you going to answer our questions?" The eager face she wore was kind of creepy to the celestial spirit mage and it was a face that didn't really suit her at all.

"I'll answer them," Lucy finally said, not having enough courage to look up at the girls. Who knew what torturous questions they were going to ask her?

"Have you kissed?" Mira asked first, peering at the blond-haired girl. When a nod was seen, she squealed happily. "Who kissed who? Was it nice?" Her plan had succeeded and flourished so well. She was so proud!

"N-Natsu…and yes," Lucy was blushing furiously. Her face felt like it was on fire. She was starting to sweat. Would she die from embarrassment? Why did all of her friends pry so easily? Was that a bad thing?

"Hmm…" Erza's face turned the scarlet of her hair. "Will this affect our missions?" Lucy was surprised. The question was actually pretty serious. Not scandalous at all…

"No, at least I'd hope not. Maybe Natsu will be less annoying on missions if I'm there to calm him down? I don't know, what do you think?" Lucy's last statement was an attempt to divert the attention from her love life and to get the others to talk a bit more.

"I don't think it should be a problem!" Mirajane chimed. "He might be more considerate and manly…" Was that an undertone of Elfman coming from the oldest Strauss sibling? Lucy thought that was almost…a little disturbing.

"It had better not affect anything. Otherwise," Erza cracked her knuckles and crossed her arms, letting her body language finish her sentence. Lucy certainly hoped that the 'otherwise' was tacked on for Natsu.

"Back to the questions!" Cana crowed and leaned in, "have ya done the nasty yet?" If Lucy had thought she'd been blushing before, it'd been nothing compared to now. Her face felt like Natsu had done his fire dragon roar at it; point-blank range.

"No," she managed, looking down. "NO WE MOST CERTAINLY HAVE NOT!" Someone decided it'd be the best time to throw a punch then, and all hell broke loose. Typical Fairy Tail warfare. Lucy was busy trying to avoid the rumble and to get her face back to its normal color when a head of pink hair obscured her vision.

"Hey ya Luce!" Natsu gave her a wild grin as he looped his arm with hers. "What do you say we blow this joint?" They burst out the doors together, laughing. Natsu steered them down the sidewalk towards her house.

That was when she realized that parties weren't all that bad. Especially if they all ended like this.

* * *

**A/N: WHOO! 2452 words without author's notes. That's pretty awesome, I'd say. Anywho, happy holidays to all, and Happy almost 2013! I'm having a new year's party…I can't wait! It'll be so much fun. The sad thing is that my best friend is in Mexico, so she can't make it. Oh, well. There's always next year. Did you know how many stinking ideas I got for Thesaurus from this chapter? Oh…that's going to be one hell of a sequel! XD**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Disappear500: ^_^' Aha…*sweatdrops* I would've, but that might have ruined my brilliant plans I have for later. I am sorry! **

**ThePartyHasEntered: Yes! It was Sol. I was hoping someone would recognize that weird non thing he does…* Lol you internet searcher you* XD Good job remembering where he was from. A golden star for you!**

**LuckyLifeSmile: Honestly, I could live off of your reviews alone; they're so funny and sweet! I have to do a one-shot with you and Eve… XD Cripple is classic Natsu, but to be fair, it's your fault she's injured. I think your hair is pink Natsu, so shut it. *bonks Natsu on head with random stick* you write Lucky x OC well…So cute! ^_^ Lol, yes Eve-kun. GLOMP LUCKY, GLOMP HER! *reveling in the romance* (Though you dork of a trimen, you WERE next to her the whole time.) I think Eve is adorable after the 7 year skip…his hair, *FANFREAKINGGIRLING* EVE WILL PROTECT YOU UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! Do you want to come back in Thesaurus? I could muster something up! XD Oh, entertainment. Happy New Years! **

**AznMelody5678: Awesome! *twins* Glitter, ne? Sounds awesome. Excuse me while I go look that up on YouTube! ^_^ Lol, they are going to need a lot of luck…as long as I'm in control of these stories! XD I will write the next chapter as fast as I can!**

**NaLuLoverNaLiHater: I fully agree with your awesome username! X3 that's okay…criticism is a huge part of writing. Everyone thinks differently, and everyone else seems to be entertained, as I am as well. So I will not change anything for you, and note that the story is winding down, so it will not be as action-packed. Also, if you read that fast you may miss something very important. ;)**

**xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx: Thank you! :3 Here is your update, I hope you enjoy.**

**Guest: XD Thanks! I really worked hard on that part and I am glad you liked it. I hope your phone is okay! :P That part struck me as an 'AWWW' moment as well!**

**Guest2: ^_^ Arigato, here is your chapter 14!**

**MsSlicingClaws: XD I can't believe I made Natsu stupid enough to forget he had the scroll…Oh, it'll be real good. I can have your OC have a last minute appearance in this story, O_o that'd be random. Or you can send it to me so I can incorporate it into thesaurus. I bet you'll come up with a good one! BLUE IS MY FAVORITE COLOR TOO! *_* It is Sol…Did I make that to easy? X3**

**1fairytailmira: That could not be more accurate. I cheer her on all the time! :)**

**Nadeshiko Redfox: That's fine, don't worry about it! :P Lol, Dan straight. Natsu is such a dork in this story…And YES XDXDXD Only them. Only ever them. I wish I was a member of Fairy Tail!**

**GoldenRoseTanya: XD I love your enthusiasm! It's awesome. *huggles* I get grounded all the time, so I hope you get your laptop back soon! Tell your bro thanks for letting you read! ^_^**

**Cecelia Glass: Happy holidays to you! And there will be a sequel as soon as I finish everything up here. *nods head* Thanks for your support!**

**WoofQuack'ed MeowRoar: XD You must be the only one that noticed. I think I cracked up as I was writing it! XD ALL HAIL MIRAJANE! Natsu's forgetfulness + Mirajane = NaLu…I like it. :3 I can't wait to write what she does…Kukuku! **

**Yuni-sama: Lol, I hope you were laughing through the whole chapter!**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: She is pretty dang good. I wouldn't have had a chance of guessing how it'd turn out. Everyone seems real eager for a sequel, which makes me eager to write one…XD YES!**

**Happy: AJ seems overly excited…why?**

**WELL! It's New Year's Eve, and I get to hang with awesome people! Plus, all those reviews…*dazed happiness***

**Happy: New Year's had better come with a whole lotta fish.**

**Shut up Happy, you won't get any! You're still starving in this story, remember? :P Anywho, Review or I'll tell Dan Straight. (OH THE HILARIOUSNESS) Where you live and he will come after you…in pursuit of getting a new girlfriend…**

**Dan: Another Lucy-tan? O_O**


	15. Home

**A/N: Hey minna! I hope you are all enjoying the beginning of 2013. I wish you all good luck in this new year, and I hope to write a ton this year, so be ready to read! ;) This is the last chapter, and I'm probably going to freaking cry… T_T I did cry…**

**Disclaimer: *tearing up* FOR THE FIFTEENTH AND FINAL TIME, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Home**

The sun was beginning its descent from the high reaches of the sky; now sinking to rest right above the timberline. Lucy stared in awe at the beautiful colors the sunset created. There were many hues of pink and yellow, some purple, and the last reaches of blue here and there. She couldn't help but notice that the pink and yellow of the sky almost matched their hair colors exactly. It was perfect.

Next to her, Natsu clutched her hand in his as they made their way to her house. He even let her walk on the ledge she always walked on, but was careful to tighten his grip on her hand. He didn't want her to fall in the water. They didn't talk at all, which was surprising. Lucy could be quite the chatterbox at times. Now though, they kept their mouths shut and just enjoyed each other's company. The feel of another hand, another person, next to you was wonderful.

The two men who always seemed to pass Lucy on her way home in a boat shouted at her to be careful and wolf-whistled at Natsu. Natsu gave them a maniac grin and tugged Lucy down from the ledge so he could sling his arm over her shoulders. "How glad are you to be back in Magnolia?" He asked her cheekily. He himself couldn't wait to see Happy and get reunited with the guild's everyday craziness.

"I'm really happy to be home," Lucy told him, smiling softly at the goofy expression on his face. "But I can't regret going to Clover on that mission. That's going to be stuck in my head for a very long time." Natsu couldn't help but agree. It'd be an entertaining story to tell the youngsters in the future. And he was determined that there _would_ be kids, because he sure as hell wasn't letting her go now, or ever. Not now that he'd just gotten used to what it was like to have her.

Natsu probably would've tried to imagine teaching his awesome offspring fire magic, but was interrupted when Lucy tugged open the door to her apartment building. Luckily, she had paid her rent in full, so there was no landlady there to harass them.

When Lucy finally opened the door and arrived in her bedroom all she wanted to do was flop on her bed with Natsu and maybe talk to him some more. But there was one problem with that: someone was already sprawled out on her bed groaning and rolling around.

It was Happy, who hadn't been fed any fish since before they'd left for Clover.

"HAPPY!" Both Lucy and Natsu exclaimed. The latter hurried to scoop him up, frantically speaking to the Exceed and to his partner. "Ah! Alright, you go buy fish and go to the guild, I'll meet you there Luce! Happy, buddy, dream of fish, don't die on me!" He was being a little dramatic, but Lucy rushed out the door anyway.

_*20 Minutes Later, at the Guild*_

"Is he gonna be okay?" Natsu asked Mira, who had just come out of the small infirmary's doors. As soon as Natsu had arrived, Happy had been taken to the back room with Wendy and a slightly concerned Charla following behind the barmaid. Lucy had burst through the doors shortly after with the fish, which Mirajane had taken from her. Now everyone waited for news, lying around the guild aimlessly.

Suddenly Natsu's ears perked and he chuckled to himself. "What?" Lucy asked him, confused. Why would he be laughing when his blue buddy was in the infirmary? What was happening?

"He's fine!" Natsu crowed, heading for the back room. "He's up and asking for some more fish. He was just run down and hungry. You coming or not?" Lucy hustled to join him and they walked into the room together. The first thing they heard when they came in was, "So you're finally together? YOU LIIIIIKKKKKEEEE EACHOTHER!" Happy trilled.

Lucy probably would've strangled the cat if she hadn't felt bad about neglecting him. They apologized to him, and then took him back to her apartment. It was another uneventful walk home, and now they were all cozy in pajamas and ready to wind the night down.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu said from the other side of the room. He was rifling around in her desk, which she really didn't appreciate. Something seemed to have piqued the fire dragon slayer's curiosity. "Will you read to me?"

Lucy stared at the paper he held in his hands. It was her novel, the one she'd been working on before Clover. This was unexpected, to say the least. It wasn't as if she could deny him anything after all they'd been through, and those onyx puppy eyes of his were making her face start to heat up…

"Okay, but after this, it's time for bed," she relented. He gave her a huge smile and then scooped her up into his arms, and then into bed with him. Happy hovered above them before settling on Natsu's head of pink hair. "Story!"

She read the first chapter, changing her voice for different characters voices. She managed to get Happy to laugh more than a few times, and Natsu was smiling fondly at her through every chapter. She was such a weirdo. _'But she's my weirdo…'_

They were making headway into one of her more recent chapters when Lucy suddenly stopped reading. "Lucy?" Natsu peered at her face. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp. She'd fallen asleep right at one of the best parts. He tried his best not to laugh when she snored softly, and carefully took the manuscript out of her hands and eased it onto the bedside table. He turned the lamp off and then followed her into slumber land.

_*The Next Morning*_

Lucy woke up when a toned forearm slunk over her mouth and cut off her air supply. She probably would've panicked if she hadn't remembered the events of the night before. So instead of flinging both Natsu and his arm onto the floor she adjusted his arm so that it wasn't choking her and snuggled into his chest. Having the fire dragon slayer as your boyfriend had its perks…Natsu sure was warm. The celestial spirit mage drifted back to sleep so didn't notice when Natsu shifted so that both of his arms were slung around her.

It was at least another hour before Happy's hungry ramblings woke the pair of Fairy Tail mages up, and then Lucy was in the kitchen, cooking pancakes. Natsu was a little disgruntled when she wouldn't let him help her. "I don't really think my landlady would appreciate a kitchen fire," was all the explanation offered.

After breakfast, Lucy momentarily kicked the fire dragon slayer out of her apartment so that she could change, and then let him back in. "What should we do now?" They could take another mission, but Natsu was still uneasy about the Shadow Claw people that had come after Lucy earlier. Going back to the guild could mean facing more congratulations…

"Let's just do what we were doing before I showed you the dictionary and you freaked out," Natsu told her, plucking the abandoned dictionary off of her desk and opening it. He began to do his favorite words thing again, and flipped through the huge book.

Lucy sighed and began to work on her novel again, because there was no sense in letting Levy-chan go disappointed and without anything to read when she could write the day away.

Happy stared at his two teammates and shook his head. They were both such weird people…maybe he should go see what Charla was up to. In fact, she did seem worried about him yesterday, if he remembered correctly. The Exceed flew out the window, carrying a fish and a bow as a present for the object of his affections.

Several minutes passed, and Natsu was starting to get tired of this. _'One more…how about salamander since that's what Gajeel always calls me, the iron-headed idiot!'_ He read the entry under 'salamander' and snorted. He wasn't a lizard, he was a dragon! But he decided to say in the 'S' section. There were some interesting things in there like…

"Hey Luce," he called over his shoulder. "Can you come over here; I don't know what this word means." She walked over to where he sat on the rug, and peered over his shoulder. "It's this one!" His finger trailed up…

'_Please tell me he's asking about the word sew, or maybe shackle or…' _But no…his finger was pointing to the word Cana so delicately referred to as the nasty. Sex.

"Six? Something like that, right?" Natsu asked his girlfriend. Why was she being so quiet? He turned to look for her, but only got a glimpse of her polka-dot pajama pants and a bunny slipper. Lucy was already out the door, running for the refuge of the guild.

* * *

**A/N: I'm getting so emotional. ;w; Oh my gosh, the last chapter! :'( You all mean so very much to me, and your words of encouragement are why this fic was finished. Thank you all so much! Look at my other stories and keep an eye out for Thesaurus. Also, I may have put together a little something for Lucky and Eve…:D YES THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF DICTIONARY!**

**NOTE: It would mean the world to me if this story were to reach 200 reviews. I don't know how that could happen, but if it did, I'd die. XD Please put me on alerts so you will be notified when Thesaurus is posted. I love you all!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Dissapear500: XD you have a very awesome imagination. I could write that as a one-shot, if you'd like. Thank you for all of your reviews!**

**ThePartyHasEntered: XD So many birthdays! I hope they all had good ones. XD Erza probably would think something dirty, but as you read, Lucy was practically immobilized as a teddy bear. :3 Thank you for everything you've done for me. **

**I-am-Fairy-Tail122: Actually, I think you meant font. And nothing but the author's notes was bold. Sorry, I will not change that. Thank you for the review.**

**LuckyLifeSmile: There are no words to describe your awesome support. I'm really getting into the idea of you and Eve… *wink wink* Lucky-chan, I am so lucky to have you. *cough bad pun cough cough* and you mean the world to me. Priceless reviewer, hilarious friend. I hope to talk to you soon, and I will try to get pandemonium going!**

**MsSlicingClaws: XD Mira would kill me…(I'd die of embarrassment.) And I WILL put your OC in Thesaurus. She's awesome! ^_^ Thank you for being an avid reader of my work, it makes me grin like an idiot! :D**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: *calls Dan off* XD 2013 will be a good year, I hope. I didn't really plan this story out, but thank you for the tip. It is a very good one. ;) I enjoy reading your encouragement and stories, thanks so much!**

**Nadeshiko Redfox: I'd kill myself if I forgot Levy and Gajeel, such a thing…treason! XD Erza likes the sexy. Thank you for all of your reviews, I hope to hear from you! (And update that awesome story of yours! ^_^ )**

**Nalu777: Arigato for the review! I plan to do their story right after this one, just give me a couple days to plan and get started. XD And if you'd like to request any pairings, I can see what I can do.**

**iLikeCookies12: I like cookies too…:P And yes, Cana is a hoot. I can totally see her coming out and asking a question like that…*sweatdrop* Embarrassing! Thanks for your review.**

**Guest: ^_^ Arigato…If you'd like me to write more NaLu in the future, don't hesitate to ask, I'd be happy to oblige. **

**AznMelody5678: Thank you so much, you awesome reviewer! NaLu forever! I'm trying not to cry…I've finished it! Thanks for all your encouragement, and keep playing that piano!**

***BAWLS TEARS OF BOTH HAPPINESS AND JOY* **

**If you enjoyed any part of this story, please review. I love you all for everything! I feel so amazing…XD I'm all fired up to write more because of you. :) **


	16. Lucy's Explanation

**A/N: Due to popular demand, I have written an extra as to what happens with the word…This is going to be very embarrassing. Anyway, please check out Thesaurus, which is the official GaLe sequel to Dictionary. I posted it a while ago…and it feels kind of abandoned. :P**

**Disclaimer: I am not Mashima. How many times do I have to say this?**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Lucy's Explanation**

Lucy felt like an idiot. Nearly the same thing as before had transpired! Natsu had picked up the dreaded book and had begun to leaf through it like he'd done before. And he'd found a word that was even more disastrous than love! He'd found s-e-x. Just thinking of the word made the blonde's cheeks flame. How was this going to be explained to a boy that didn't even know what love was?

'_Deep breathe Lucy, you really need help this time. Panicking is going to make everything worse.' _She ran helter-skelter from her apartment in a crazy path towards the guild. She'd learned her lesson the last time this had happened, and wouldn't be asking Mirajane for help this round. No, she was going straight to Levy.

"Levy-chan!" The celestial spirit mage screamed for her best friend as she skidded to a stop inside the guild's doors. "I need to talk to you!" The blunette in question glanced up from the thick book she was examining and took in the other girl's condition.

"Oh, Lu-chan! We just got back, what trouble could you've possibly gotten into already?" Truth be told, Levy was exhausted. After the gang had gotten back from Clover, she'd gone home and researched Shadow Claw, trying to see what they'd wanted with Lucy. But she hadn't found anything.

"I'm sorry," Lucy gasped for air; she'd run the whole way. "Can we please go to your apartment?" The shorter female was taken aback, but complied anyway. What harm could a visit from a friend cause? Little did Levy know that she'd eat her words later.

***The Guild, Ten Minutes Later***

The doors were thrown open and Natsu rushed in with Happy in tow, panting and looking around frantically. "Where is she?" No one had to second guess who he was asking for. They all knew that Lucy and Levy had gone to Fairy Hills for refuge, and that Erza wouldn't let Natsu in without a valid reason.

"She's at Fairy Hills," Cana was the one to speak up between a gulp of beer from her barrel. "You can't get her while she's there. So why don't you tell us what's got you all riled up?" A smirk spread over her features as he explained his tale. "Oh, well you came to the right lot of people…"

It is common knowledge that the members of Fairy Tail are a rowdy crowd that loves fun, alcohol, and can be perverted at times. So it's not a surprise that they were very capable and very willing to inform Natsu on what…sex entails.

It took nearly an hour for all of the people at the guild to put their two cents in, and also to get the dense Natsu to comprehend. When at last Cana said: "And there you have it! All of the little details included!" There was dead silence.

Natsu sat and stared at the table. _'What the hell? Now I know why Luce was so embarrassed…' _His guild mates had taught him a little too much. He felt violated, almost, now that he knew what he did. It was some very exciting yet horrifying business he'd gotten himself into.

"Well," Makarov said, trying not to laugh at the odd expression on the boy's face. "I'll go distract Erza for you. Follow me to Fairy Hills." Catcalls and hollers followed them out the doors. Happy met them outside, where he, Charla, Wendy, and Romeo had been 'banished' while the adults talked about adult things.

"Is it over?" Happy asked. "Can I go eat fish now?" A nod from the Master and the four ran into the guild. They _had_ been standing outside for a good hour. But hey, innocent ears had to be protected.

Natsu looked down at the master as they walked to the girls' apartments, unsure of what to say. "Well, brat," Makarov said something instead. "I trust you to take good care of my daughter?" Natsu nodded, astounded. "Very good. I guess our journey ends here. Sneak around the back and see if you can find Levy-Chan's window, but watch out for Gajeel, would you?"

The doors to the housing of Fairy Tail females loomed above the little Master's head as he rapped his knuckles on them sharply. "Erza? I need to speak to you about something…"

Natsu waited until the redhead came outside before he snuck around the back, and then he scanned the windows. Levy's apartment was easy to tell from the others. You could hardly see inside, as there were so many books stacked on the windowsill.

"Ugh, third story Luce? You really aren't going easy on me…" he chuckled under his breath. Luckily for him, there was a nice sized oak tree that was stationed right next to the corner where Levy's room was located. He scaled it quickly and was about to ease the window open when…

"What the _hell_ do you think yer doing'?!" Gajeel was suddenly in his face and looked beyond angry. "If you don't have a good reason for this – "

"Lucy is in there," Natsu said, shoving the iron mage out of the way. "Now help me move this window!" Gajeel looked a little relieved, and Natsu made a mental note to berate him about it later. The window was moved, and Natsu slipped inside.

"LUCY!" He hollered into the room. The girl in question had been discussing story plots with Levy at the kitchen table and squealed when she heard her boyfriend yelling for her.

"Levy!" She panicked. "What do I do?" The bookworm looked up at her sheepishly. Lucy's eyes bulged at what came out next.

"Well, you see Lu-chan, I figured that Cana and everyone might _inform_ him about that word…" Levy stuttered to a stop as Lucy's face became masked with horror. She had to get out of here, now.

But it was too late to move as Natsu quickly tackled his partner and ensnared her with his arms in a bear hug. She squirmed, but to no avail. She was trapped. "Sorry to barge in Levy, but I'll be taking her home with me." Natsu winked at the blue-haired girl. "And Gajeel will put your window back after we leave."

"Gajeel?" Levy asked, blushing. Natsu laughed loudly as he recklessly jumped out of the window with Lucy in his arms. Good luck to the iron lug in getting out of that one.

"Natsu, I mean – let me down and we can uh…" Lucy was utterly flustered. There was nowhere to turn, no way to get out of this! "I guess the guild told you?" The rosette stared down at her.

"Well, yeah. It was embarrassing. But don't worry Luce, nothing's gonna change. I'm still sleeping in your bed." He chuckled as the blonde tried to bop him on the head, and walked down the street, ignoring the passerby and vendors and focusing only on the girl who was his world in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Altogether now…Adorable! Yeah! I hope you enjoyed. Please, please take a look at Thesaurus. It's got four chapters up already. With more encouragement, I could very well finish it in a couple of months! Thanks for all the support you bring, 220 reviews? I could cry. I love you all, and hope you read more of my work in the future.**


End file.
